


Scales and Hearts (REVISING)(Chapter 7 updated)

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Magic, Mating Bond, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Maleficent returns to Storybrooke and informs Regina they share a daughter. They ask Emma to find and bring their daughter home. They find out there is more to Emma than meets the eye and certain truths come out. This is a dark story. Dont like? Dont read. You've been warned. DragonQueen pairing StarSwan pairing.





	1. One- Secrets

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. This is a DragonQueen/ StarSwan story. I wanted to try this on for size. I do love this ship along with SwanQueen. I am currently working on my other stories too so bear with me. 

A/N: I am revising this story. I know currently this has 15 chapters but I am not satisfied with this… so you can be looking for newer chapters once I am through updating this story. So sit back and enjoy!!!

########

Regina and Emma were currently in Regina’s office going over some paperwork and discussing the budget plan when the Mayor had gotten a very strange call out of the blue.

Cruella and Ursula were now outside the town line, having wanted to be granted permission to enter Storybrooke, but the shield was up, preventing them from getting inside her town. The shield protected the town and its residents from the outside world and vice versa. 

Regina shared a look with Emma as they heard what Cruella and Ursula were saying. They were claiming that they had changed, and they pointed out that if they Evil Queen could change, they could too.

Emma shared a look with Regina and they came up with a plan after agreeing to let them in. They would keep a very close eye on the pair of them. They left and went to meet them at the town line, seeing Cruella and Ursula there with Cruella’s custom made car. 

Regina shared a look with Emma once again before she tossed the small scroll across the barrier that would enable them to enter.

Ursula looked down to see the scroll on the ground and smiled as she shared a look with Cruella. They were happy that Regina had given them permission. They got in the car and then drove across the line, seeing Regina there with the blonde sheriff. Cruella smiled at them as she thanked them as she waved while driving off to town.

Emma and Regina were both oblivious to the fact that Cruella and Ursula had just snuck Rumplestiltskin across the line with them after Belle had banished him from Storybrooke, using the dark one’s dagger.

Rumple had taken the two villainous women with him to the library and taken them down to where Emma had “killed” Maleficent. The women wanted to know why they were there, but Rumple told them they needed Maleficent in order to get what they wanted. They waited for the perfect time to make their move. 

After the Charmings had seen that Cruella and Ursula were back in town and making plans to revive Maleficent, to bring her back, they had panicked, knowing that should Maleficent be brought back, they would be in a world of trouble with the dragon. The Charmings rushed to the basement of the library, wanting to prevent the others from being able to go through with their plan. Gold/Rumple had already foreseen what they were going to do and had known the Charmings would show up. He knocked them out with his magic and gave Cruella his pocket knife. She then sliced the Charmings’ palms and used their blood to bring the dragon back. Since the Charmings had wronged Maleficent, their blood worked like a charm. Cruella and Ursula watched with rapt fascination as Gold brought Maleficent back to her former glory. It was done.

Maleficent took in her surroundings and saw who was there. She strolled towards them, ready for some action. She was more than ready to make certain people pay for what happened. “Finally!!! Now I can make those people pay!!!” She made sure the Charmings knew she wasn’t finished with them. She would make them suffer for what they had put her through. She and her friends left the basement and headed to town.

########

Meanwhile, people were going about, living their lives with no idea that things were about to change soon. Henry was busy with one of his operations. This one being Operation: Mongoose. Regina his adoptive mother was at one time the most feared Evil Queen. And they had discovered that villains did not get their happy endings, only heroes. Emma, who was Henry’s biological mother had decided to team up with Henry and Regina to try to change that, and find the author responsible for doing this to Regina. Emma wanted her best friend to have her happy ending and she was going to do whatever it took to make that happen. No matter what. She had seen how hard Regina had worked to turn her life around.

David and Mary Margaret entered and moved over to where their daughter and grandson were. They arrived, looking very worried and unnerved. “You’ll never guess who we saw!”

Emma and Regina turned and looked at the Charmings. “Who?” They asked at the same time.

“Maleficent! She’s here in Storybrooke.” Mary Margaret replied, in panic mode. The Charmings were very nervous and unsure of what to do with this new threat in their lives. They did not know what to tell Emma, fearful that should they tell her too much about what happened, they would lose their daughter for good.

Emma was surprised by their news. “She’s alive? I thought I killed her.” She frowned with confusion. Seeing the way her parents were acting, it was clear something else had happened with them.

Regina stood up straighter and wondered what her old friend was doing back now. She wondered who had gotten her out of the basement she’d trapped her in a long time ago. At the same time, a part of her couldn’t help but to miss her. Her curiosity was piqued. She looked at Emma, knowing that dragons were immortal. She would have to explain it to Emma later. “I wonder if it has to do with the fact Cruella and Ursula are also back in town.”

The Charmings’ mouths opened and closed in surprise. They had not expected for Emma and Regina to know about them already. “About that, how did they get past the town line?” They wanted to know why Emma and Regina didn’t seem all too surprised about the villains being in town.

Emma shared a look with Regina. “We let them in.” She shrugged. She was beginning to realize there had to be a connection somewhere.

“Are you out of your mind?! You’re crazy!!! Why would you go and do something like that?! Now no one will be safe!!!” Mary Margaret exclaimed as she began to panic. 

David put his arm around his wife’s shoulders, trying to comfort her. At the same time, he was also worried about what this would all mean for them.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her parents. “Did something happen between you and Maleficent?” She had a feeling this had nothing to do with the fact they’d let Cruella or Ursula into their town. 

“N-No!” Her mother replied, shaking her head jerkily. 

“That does not explain why you are losing your mind over seeing Maleficent.” Regina pointed out. She looked at the way the blonde was looking at her parents and had caught onto what Emma was seeing. By now, she knew Emma well enough to know when she didn’t believe what someone was saying. Regina was feeling slightly amused about the way Mary Margaret was acting.

It was too late. Emma had seen the way her mother’s eyes had widened in fear. Her inner lie detector was already going off. It was very clear her mother was hiding something from her. She hated being lied to and her parents were lying to them right now. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at them hard. “I cannot help you if you don’t tell me the truth.”

David looked at their daughter, sighing. He wanted to tell her everything. “We just have some bad history with the dragon..” his wife hit his arm, stopping him from divulging too much information to their daughter. “She needs to know what happened…”

“No David!!! Not this!!!” Mary Margaret hissed.

Emma’s eyebrows rose at this. She hated it that they were keeping secrets from her. It was like a knife twisting in her guts. “I’m going to say this one more time. If you have an issue with Maleficent, tell me right now. I know you’re lying to me and I don't like it. You need to tell me why you think Maleficent is coming after you two. Clearly something happened to incur her wrath on you. So until you decide to tell me the truth of what happened, I cannot and will not be able to help you.” She left, not understanding why her parents couldn’t trust her with the truth.

Regina looked at the Charmings and smiled. “Well, in that case, I might as well go say hello to my old friend.” Her eyes twinkled darkly as she left. She’d seen the surprised look in her old nemesis’ eyes. She couldn’t believe the nerve of that woman… lying to Emma? What had really happened? She hoped Maleficent would tell her what happened.

Mary Margaret looked at her husband. “We can’t tell Emma! You know what we did… the dragon will never forgive us! Emma would never look at us the same way if she knew. If She finds out from Maleficent… everything will be ruined! We just got our daughter back. If she knew what we did, she’d hate us. I can’t lose her again!” She had tears falling down her cheeks.

David sighed. He had wanted to tell Emma the truth. He figured if Emma knew what was going on, she would be able to get them out of this mess. “But if we don’t tell her, how can we be safe? Emma stopped the dragon once before. What if she finds out the truth from someone else? Like you said… what if Maleficent gets to her and tells her what we did? That would destroy her.”

Mary Margaret sighed as she thought about their options. “Can’t we just wait a little longer? Maybe we wouldn’t have to tell her… maybe we can convince Maleficent to forgive us and let go of what happened. Then Emma wouldn’t need to know what we did.”

########

Maleficent had visited Rumplestiltskin and he had just shown her that her daughter was still alive. Rumple revealed the truth to her of what happened. Exactly what had happened when the Charmings had put Emma’s darkness inside her daughter and then sent her through the portal. She got to see what Lily looked like as a baby. She gave a little sob as a tear broke free. “My baby is alive. I need to find her.” She had hope again and was very determined to be reunited with her daughter. She looked at the baby rattle she had planned to give to her baby when she was born, but she’d never had the chance. Rumple hinted to her that there was a way to get her daughter back. That there was someone who would be able to find Lily for her.

Soon, Regina found Maleficent. She just had to see her. Maleficent looked at Regina, a smile dancing on her lips. It was as if she knew she was coming. “Surprise. I’m back.” The dragon purred darkly.

“Maleficent.” Regina smiled. The dragon always seemed to have a certain way of affecting her. “I know, I heard. I had to see for myself.” She chuckled.

Maleficent chuckled knowingly as she tilted her head. “No doubt the Charmings told you.” She smirked.

Regina nodded. “That they did. So what’s the deal between you and them?” She asked.

The dragon smiled, looking her up and down. “I have a daughter. Her name is Lily.” She murmured.

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re a mother? What does that have to do with what’s going on with you and the Charmings?” She asked, curious about where she was going with this.

Maleficent stepped closer to Regina and caressed her cheek. She inhaled deeply, realizing how much she missed her. “Everything. Because for a long time, I thought my daughter was lost to me, that she had died. I wanted to make the people who were responsible for her disappearance pay. I wanted to hurt them, to do very bad things to them.” She murmured, her voice thick with emotion. “They stole her from me.” She put her hand under Regina’s chin. “From us.” She said huskily, finally revealing to her exactly who the other parent was.

Regina’s eyes widened in shock at what Maleficent was implying. Her heart dropped to her stomach as it hit her hard. “What?” She whispered shakingly. She felt as if the room was starting to spin.

Maleficent nodded as she held Regina in her arms. “Remember when I taught you to shapeshift? How we had fun together just you and me. We made love. Magic happened and it was so beautiful. We did everything together. When we parted ways, you left a part of you with me.” She murmured, remembering exactly when that happened.

Surprise turned to shock which then turned to anger as she digested everything Mal told her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Regina tried to grasp what she’d been told. She had a daughter with Maleficent? She had gotten her pregnant with their child?

“Because so much happened. I was very angry and at war with Stefan and Briar Rose and Aurora. But when you came into my life, you basically brought me back. I was in solitude for a long time. I had given up. And then after everything we did together, that fight we had… you stealing the curse from me… you wonder why I didn’t fight back harder? That was because I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you, but you were consumed with this need for revenge on Snow White. Next thing I know, Snow White and her Prince Charming were there after I had given birth to our daughter. They ripped her from me. They did more than that! They claimed they were doing it for their baby. I begged them mother to mother not to hurt my baby. I tried to appeal to their goodness…” she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I even begged for mercy. They wouldn’t listen. I ended up trapped in my cave. Afterwards while I was still grieving the loss by myself, the Apprentice paid a visit and admitted his part in what happened. He explained how Snow White was afraid of the baby she was carrying. She had a vision of her daughter as a young girl, 12 maybe 13 years old, tearing her heart out of her chest, killing her. She’d seen how evil, how dark her daughter could be. That she had so much darkness inside her. They had been told their daughter would be the Savior. But because of her darkness, I knew it could go the other way. She could grow up to be a villain like us. So they decided they needed a vessel to pour their baby’s darkness into, thusly ridding the baby of her darkness… or so they thought. Guess who they chose to be the vessel?” She snarled, her eyes full of fury and rage.

A spark of rage began to grow in Regina’s eyes, burning strong. “Our daughter.” Her mind was racing with many things she had learned. Not only about their daughter, but also about Emma. She couldn’t help but to wonder how Emma could have had darkness inside her, having parents like the Charmings who thought they were pure as snow. Without sin. She realized Emma was as much a victim as their daughter was. They had stolen a part of Emma from her and had used their daughter to contain that darkness. Oh now Regina was very pissed off. She had dark thoughts running in her mind and her heart. She felt as if something had slammed into her and she stumbled back hard.

Maleficent helped Regina and graced herself when she felt something happen to the brunette. She looked at her former lover. “Regina?”

The Mayor stood up straighter and looked down at herself, at what she was wearing. “I am going to have to change my clothes.” She looked at Maleficent and laughed as she waved her hands and then her clothes changed to that of the Queen’s. The Evil Queen was back inside of Regina. “We will get our daughter back, and I know just the right woman for the job.” She smirked darkly, looking forward to telling her friend all about what happened.

Maleficent’s eyes were dark as she smiled at the Queen appreciatively. “It’s so good to see you back, darling. Let’s go see this woman…” she remembered when Rumple told her that one Emma Swan would be able to help her find Lily. She hoped that was who Regina was talking about.

Regina smiled wickedly. “You’ve met her before. Unfortunately, she’s also the same one who “killed” you. She is the Savior that the Apprentice told you about. Yes… Snow White’s daughter… Not to worry, once we tell her what her goody two shoes parents did to us… Emma is not going to like it. Not. One. Bit.” She chuckled. “She is nothing like her parents. I cannot wait for her to see them for who they really are. She will want to help us find Lily.”

Maleficent was intrigued. If what Regina was saying was true, she would be willing to let What the Savior did to her go. She smiled, glad to know this was the Emma that Rumple told her about. At the same time, she was looking forward to seeing what this Emma Swan would do once they told her what her parents had done to her, to Lily. “I trust you.” She smiled as they left to find Emma together. It was time to make those Charmings’ secrets come out. It was time for Emma to know the whole truth.


	2. Two- Lies, The Fury, and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent and Regina approach Emma to enlist her aid in finding their daughter and learn more than they expected. Such fury ensues and shock turns to questions...

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. This story is DragonQueen and StarSwan. I hope you will enjoy the many twists and turns coming your way. And I am also revising this story, doing a redo and will be adding more chapters. 

########

Regina and Maleficent found Emma alone. They were glad for this because they didn’t need anyone interrupting them and preventing them from having the chance to tell Emma about their daughter. Regina also knew what they had to share with her would be a bit overwhelming for Emma. But they really needed her help.

“Emma?” Regina called out to her friend, hoping that she would hear them out. 

Emma turned to look at Regina and was surprised to see the Evil Queen standing there in the place of her friend. She sensed this was Regina and not just the Queen. ”Regina? Why are you…” She looked at what she was wearing and saw Maleficent standing there. So this was who her parents were afraid of? She regarded the older blonde with interest. “What do you want?” Her guard was up because she knew from experience… from dealing with the Evil Queen in the past what to expect when dealing with villains. She wanted to hear them out first before making a decision.

Regina looked at Emma, trying to figure out what to say to her, where to start. “Look, I should not have tried to separate myself from my other half because without her, I can never be truly myself. Em-ma, you are and will always be my best friend. That has not and will never change. You’ve never judged me or treated me any different when I was wholly myself before. I trust you and we need your help. Can we talk in private, the three of us? It’s very important and we do not want any unexpected interruptions from anyone.”

Emma sighed and nodded, she could hear the truth in what Regina was saying. She had never lied to her before and she did trust her more than she trusted her parents right now. With Maleficent being there, she knew she would be able to find out what it was that her parents were keeping from her. “Let’s go for a drive. It might be better if we take this to the woods away from everyone in this town.” She suggested.

Regina smiled, glad that Emma was willing to hear them out. “There’s a faster way.” She had a wicked glint in her eyes as she and Maleficent moved and took a hold of Emma’s arms before they vanished together in smoke.

They chuckled when they arrived deep in the woods in a small clearing. “Here we are, this is the perfect spot.” Regina chuckled before she grew serious. “Emma… what we have to share with you is probably going to be very hard for you to hear. But we need your help desperately. Remember that argument you were having with your parents this morning after they ran into Mal here? They didn’t want to tell you the truth about why she was after them.”

Maleficent looked at Emma, intrigued by what Regina was saying. Emma had a fight with her parents about her? She’d smirked at that knowledge. Now this would be her chance to share what happened with Emma. She was looking forward to doing just that.

Emma nodded. “Yeah. They were very nervous and scared. I could tell they were keeping something from me and being very dishonest about it. After what happened this morning, they found me again and we had yet another argument. They still wouldn’t tell me the truth of what happened. I snapped and told them they did not have any right deciding what I was allowed to know. Not if they needed my help, which they clearly do not want.” Emma shrugged. “They did not want me to know what happened and felt I was not ready for the truth. They even went so far to say that if I knew what it was they were keeping from me, that everything would be ruined. They said it was their decision how much I was allowed to know and that they wanted me to trust them and respect their wishes.” Emma scoffed, shaking her head. “I told them that I trust them even less for lying to me and that I wouldn’t respect them for being cowards about it and keeping things from me.”

Maleficent decided she liked Emma more for the way she stood up to her parents. She smiled at the younger blonde. Oh she couldn’t wait to tell her everything that happened. There was something about Emma that made her want to get to know her better. She didn’t know why just yet, but she was going to find out soon.

Regina shared a look with Maleficent and nodded. “Well, I found out the truth about what they did… why Mal wants to go after them, and to be honest, it makes me want to rip their hearts out and crush them. No offense Em-ma.” Like Mal, she really wanted to go after the Charmings and make them pay for what they did.

“None taken.” Emma was getting restless, wanting to know just exactly what her parents were keeping from her. She sighed. “So… what did they lie about?” She turned to look at the other blonde, giving her the chance to tell her everything.

“Our daughter.” Maleficent answered while watching Emma’s reaction. 

Regina moved closer to the dragon and took her hand into her own, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Emma watched their interaction with interest. She realized what was being said. “Your daughter? You two share a daughter?” She was surprised to learn that Regina had another child besides the son she shared with her.

Regina nodded and bit her lip before continuing. “Yes we do. I only found out today. I’ve known Mal a very very long time. She was my mentor, my best friend, my lover and then we fought and went our separate ways. I never even knew she was pregnant and that’s my fault because I was so obsessed with trying to destroy your mother. You know all about that, Em-ma.”

Emma was surprised, but she understood they shared history. “What do you mean they lied about your daughter? What exactly did they do?” They now had her full attention.

Maleficent began speaking. “It all happened when your mother was pregnant with you. She’d had a vision of you when you were about 12 or 13 years old, ripping her heart out of her chest and killing her. And that scared her, because that meant you had darkness inside you. Your parents couldn’t accept that and wanted to get rid of that darkness. They went to the Apprentice and were told they needed a vessel to put your darkness in.” She became emotional and upset, but moved on with the story.

“Your mother knew I was pregnant and had just given birth to my daughter who had yet to hatch. They came into my lair right after I had given birth to her… I was in dragon form when they snatched my daughter from me. I turned back to myself, knowing your mother was pregnant and begged her mother to mother not to hurt my baby. I begged them not to do this, not to take my baby away. I thought- hoped your mother would hear me out… mother to mother.” She shook her head, eyes full of pain as she remembered what happened. “They took her and she disappeared. I thought she didn’t survive the portal after they poured your darkness inside her egg. And for a long time, I thought she was lost for good. That is until Rumplestiltskin revealed to me that she is alive. When he brought me back, all I wanted to do was make your parents pay for the hell they put us through. What kind of people are they, that they would do that to an innocent child?” Maleficent had tears on her cheeks.

Emma was completely floored by what she had been told. Her darkness? That made no sense. Wasn’t she supposed to be the product of True Love’s magic? What the hell? She had not expected for her parents’ lie to be this bad. It was very unforgivable what they did to Maleficent and her daughter. That much she knew. She looked at Regina, remembering this was her daughter too. She didn’t think she would be able to look at her parents the same way anymore. They had done this to Maleficent and Regina’s daughter and they had involved her the moment her darkness became an issue. Her eyes had become completely black and she was very very furious!!! She’d clenched her fists and her thoughts went dark. She could feel her anger giving way to rage deep inside herself. She looked at the two women and they seemed surprised by what they were seeing in her eyes. This was different. They could clearly see she had darkness inside her and it surprised them. Emma didn’t realize it yet, but they were seeing something in her that they had not seen before. For Emma, being a mother herself… had circumstances been different and this had happened to her son, she would have moved mountains to make those people pay for taking her child.

Emma finally spoke up. “And you want me to help you find her? That’s part of the reason you came to tell me about what… what they did to you?” Emma was barely containing her rage. She was shaking with fury and trying her best not to lose it. They could see it, but at the same time, Emma remained as calm as she could. Almost like the calm before a storm. The wind was beginning to pick up around her, around them.

Both women nodded, never taking their eyes off Emma. “Yes. That would be the whole point. There’s nobody else we trust to bring our baby girl home.” Regina replied.

Emma nodded. “Of course. What is her name?” She wanted to help them. She would make sure they got her back in their lives, no matter what.

Maleficent spoke up, glad to know that Emma wanted to help them. “Lilith. But she goes by Lily Page.”

Emma tensed up when she heard her name. Her entire demeanor changed and she gripped the branch she had been holding to steady herself as she leaned against the tree. She gripped so hard that the huge branch cracked loudly and fell to her feet, surprising them. “FUCKING HELL!!!!” She shouted as she disappeared in a darkening cloud of smoke.

Regina and Maleficent were both shocked at Emma’s raw explosive emotion and they shared a look with each other. Regina realized right then where Emma was going next. “Shit!!!!” Regina cursed under her breath, not wanting to miss out on what would happen. They left in smoke, hoping to find Emma in time. They did not understand just yet why Emma had reacted that way, but they would find out soon enough.

This was the scene they had arrived to, Emma was at her parents’ loft and she was screaming at her parents.

“WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!” The lights were flickering and lightbulbs were exploding around them. Everything was shaking and rattling. Emma was shouting in expletive language. “HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU?!?! WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?! Doing this to their DAUGHTER?! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!” She was not giving her parents a chance to get a word in, she was madder than hell at them and they all knew it. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!”

Mary Margaret finally got in a sentence. “We didn’t want you to get involved. We wanted to…” She was crying and shocked to see her daughter like this. It was scaring her. She’d never seen her this angry before. She moved against David, scared of what was happening around them.

David tried to calm Emma down. He lifted his hand between them. “Listen please…” He was hoping to get her to see reason.

Emma threw her head back and laughed harshly. “Not want me involved?! Well it’s too fucking late for that don’t you think? YOU involved ME the moment MY darkness became an issue for YOU!!! You forced me to become your damned savior!!! You decided MY fate.” She slammed her hands on the table, cracking the surface. “Guess what? You don’t get a say in my life anymore!!!”

Mary Margaret exclaimed, “I’m your mother!!!”

“I don’t fucking care.” Emma sneered coldly as she stormed out past Maleficent and Regina. The room had gotten very cold.

It was then that the Charmings realized who had been privy to the whole drama that went down. “GET OUT!!!” David glared at them, not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

Maleficent gave them a very cold dark look. “Hurts doesn’t it? I’m so glad I got to see this all unfold. Emma hates you now.” She gloated. “She’s going to bring our daughter home and there is nothing you can do about it.” She chuckled, feeling happy about it.

Regina had a truly dark smile on her face. She couldn’t help but feel so damned proud of Emma. She absolutely loved the way she gave them hell. The blonde had surprised her to no end and she’d liked what she had seen. “This isn’t over. Not by a long shot. We’re just getting started. Now I am going to find Em-ma. Mal and I will be there for her, not you or your shepherd. Em-ma and our daughter is our priority right now.” She smirked when she saw the looks of surprise on the Charmings faces at this revelation. “That’s right. She’s my daughter too. Mine and Mal’s.” She drawled. “You lost Emma. That’s what you get for lying to her.” She chuckled as she took a hold of Maleficent’s hand and they left to find Emma.

They found her again. Regina moved over to her best friend and hugged her tightly. “Emma, are you okay?”

Emma was still reeling from the aftermath of the explosive emotions she had exhausted earlier, but the raw fury was still burning strong in her eyes. She looked at Regina and Maleficent. “I can’t ever forgive them for what they did to you and to Lily.” She was seething mad.

It was in the way Emma had said her daughter’s name. Maleficent looked at Emma, intrigued by what she was seeing. “You’re radiating darkness. I know your darkness was put into our daughter, but somehow it’s still inside you, stronger than ever. How is that possible?” Oh she liked that. Being the Queen of Darkness herself, it was very appealing to her. She was very curious about Emma and why she’d reacted that way after hearing Lily’s name.

Regina watched Emma when Mal said this. “She’s right, you are. And she would know about it since she is the Queen of Darkness. I had wondered before when Mal told me what happened when your parents wanted to rid you of that darkness. How can it be possible for you to have that darkness inside you with a set of parents like that in the first place? True love’s magic? I seriously don’t think so, Em-ma.”

Maleficent needed to ask, still intrigued by everything they had seen and heard. “What set you off Emma? When I told you my daughter’s name, why did you react like that?”

So many things were running in Emma’s mind as she thought about what they were asking her. She sighed and shrugged. “I guess I need to start at the beginning. I have so many questions myself… answers I need. My life was never normal. At least in the world of no magic.” Emma sighed deeply as she paced back and forth. She then looked at them. “I know I have always had magic… even then. Even when it wasn’t supposed to happen out there. I have had it since I was a baby, even as a little girl growing up… even more so as an adult. I always knew but I didn’t have anyone around to explain to me what was happening to me. Even when I was giving birth to Henry… so many things happened that were completely out of the norm. It’s ironic. My parents don’t have magic. Neither does my brother and he was also supposed to be like me… created out of true love’s magic.” She scoffed and shook her head. “Growing up, I have been in and out of foster homes all my life. Moved around a couple times a year, had no stability whatsoever. None of my foster parents could handle me or what set me apart from the other kids. I was different. Nothing like any of them. Only one person could handle me…”

“Ingrid?” Regina remembered that the Snow Queen had been Emma’s foster mother once a long time ago.

Emma nodded. “She was the only one who accepted me, who supported me and loved me for who I am. She never judged me or let the other foster kids who were living with us, get away with bullying me like so many others in other foster homes had. She actually wanted to adopt me. Until one day, I screwed up… or I should say, my magic screwed up. I got scared that she would reject me, so I ran away. Before Ingrid, or Sarah Fisher as she was called then, was my foster mother, I was living in another state in Minnesota with yet another foster family. I never owned much because I was always moving from home to home so many times. I kept very little. But while living there, I met Lily.”

Both Maleficent and Regina gasped at the very mention of their daughter’s name. Emma had known Lily? They were hanging on to everything Emma was saying. It was starting to make more sense.

Emma looked at them and nodded, giving them a small smile before she continued. “We connected right away. Actually, it was pretty ironic too. She caught me shoplifting. I saw her shoplifting too.” She smirked. “We ran out of the store together, laughing about the fact we had decided to steal from the same place. That was how I met her. I was so glad to meet someone like her. I had never had a friend before. We decided then that we would be friends. We would meet again and again, always getting into trouble, stealing from other places. She showed me a birthmark she has on her wrist. A star.” She whispered with a smile, not noticing that Maleficent had tears in her eyes.

“Then one day, I got caught. Lily and I… we went our separate ways. She had told me this story of how she was a part of the foster system like me. But it wasn’t until later that I found out she had lied to me. I always suspected she was keeping something from me… inner lie detector you know? But I didn’t question her until her adoptive father picked her up while the police were putting me in the back of the car. I confronted her about why she would lie to me. She said she wanted to be like me, she didn’t want to live with the people who adopted her. She wanted to stay with me.” Emma sniffled. It was clearly hard for her to talk about this and clearer still that she missed Lily. But she knew she needed to talk about this. “At the police station, my foster family decided to let me go yet again. They wanted nothing to do with me because I associated with someone like Lily and because I lied about her in order to protect her. Lily and I promised to keep in touch. We had spent so much time together on the run before her father found us. And well, after that… I got put into yet another foster home. They seemed like nice people but pretty strict and they went overboard with the chores wheel. We were planning to go camping one night and I went into the garage to get my sleeping bag. I heard a noise and went to inspect the source of the sound. I found Lily there. She had run away from home and had looked for me. She’d gotten into trouble with a guy who robbed banks for a living. She was in the news and the police were looking for her. She had broken up with the guy who got her in trouble and she did not want to be a part of that lifestyle. Anyways, she needed a place to crash in. She just wanted a chance to start over, to start fresh. My foster family found us talking in the garage and we concocted a story about how we knew each other. Of course they bought it at first. She went camping with us and stayed with us for two weeks afterwards. One day, she asked me to get her necklace for her from her old house so like a good friend, I went and did that for her. However, when I got back, she had stolen some money and things from my foster family. I saw the police there and confronted her about it. My foster family had found out that Lily was wanted by the law and that we had lied about how we knew each other. I was so mad. I just wanted to have a place to live, to belong. To have a family I could call my own. Lily had ruined that for me. I got kicked out of the house and those people wanted nothing to do with me. So now here I was facing another move. Lily said she was sorry but I left her. I had gotten kicked out yet again because of my association with her.” Emma scoffed. “That was the last time I saw her. Don’t get me wrong, I always loved having her around but it didn’t help when I had so many things going on with me. My powers, my magic getting out of control time and time again. I was having a bad day. I wish I never turned my back on her. I have never stopped thinking about her, I think about her a lot, wondering what she was doing, what she was up to. We have always had this strong bond… it’s like we gravitate towards each other. We connect in ways we never could with anyone else. We would flirt with each other and we fooled around sometimes… and um… I wish I had never left her. It just wasn’t a good time for us. Shortly after that, I ran away from home… ended up with Ingrid and then ran away yet again, this time for good. I got involved with Neal but turned out, he was using me. I found out too late that he was using me on purpose. I was just a mission for him. He was following orders being told what to do with me. I was just a pawn. He knew who I really was. Yet he used me and set me up to take a fall for him. I got arrested and ended up in prison for a crime I never committed. I was in prison when I discovered I was pregnant with Henry. I was stuck in a position to where I would not be able to raise my baby or care for him. I would not be able to provide for him or get out in time to raise him. It broke my heart when I gave him away.” Emma brushed her tears away. “The night I gave birth to him, there was a power outage. Things like that always seemed to happen around me. I had no control over my magic and no one to teach me how to harness it. I mean… Ingrid tried to help me.” Emma smiled. “And you know the rest of it.” She looked at Regina. “I decided to go back to school, to get my GED and then go into law enforcement. I became a cop, a detective and a bail bonds person. And I did a damned fine job of it. I was always the best at finding people, tracking people down. Nobody else could do it like I can. And now here we are.” She had said quite a lot to them.

Regina and Maleficent were stunned into silence by everything Emma had said to them. They were overwhelmed by it all. They shared a look before they looked back at Emma.

“You’ll have to forgive me, but this is information overload.” Regina replied. She was still digesting everything Emma shared with them. Half of the stuff she had heard, she didn’t know about until now. It offered another glimpse into Emma’s childhood and helped her to understand the way she was, even better.

She sighed before she continued. “You obviously were close to Lily and have been through a lot together. No wonder you reacted the way you did. You feel betrayed by your parents just like we do. And you went through so much with her and by yourself. Are you saying you’ve always had magic?” She remembered when she started teaching Emma how to harness her magic. Emma had surprised her with what she could do, but she wasn’t willing to admit it then, she had been impressed by her powers. 

Emma nodded. “Yeah. Since I was a baby… maybe 5 or 6 months old… maybe right away from what I heard. At first, I didn’t want to admit it… I thought it was just weird coincidence that things always happened around me. You saw it back at the loft… some of it anyways. Things like lights flickering, powering out or turning on… electrical surges, energy surges… things moving, fires starting, things like that.” She shrugged. “They called me a freak. Sometimes when I looked in the mirror I wouldn’t recognize myself. It was like someone else… something else was staring back at me. I thought I was hallucinating.”

Maleficent was thoroughly intrigued by what Emma was sharing with them. The more she heard, the more she thought there was just no way those Charmings could be her parents. She couldn’t help but wonder how they had ended up with such a powerful daughter like her when they had no powers whatsoever. “You care very much about Lily. Will you bring our baby home to us? I will forever be indebted to you.”

Regina nodded in agreement. “You’re my best friend. You’ve done so much for me. You’ve changed my life just like I am sure you did for Lily. There is nothing we wouldn’t do for you Emma, bring our girl home please. Maybe…” she thought about joining Emma to get Lily back.

Emma nodded. “It’s the least I can do for you two. I owe it to Lily. And I promise you, I will find her.” She had a look of determination on her face.

Maleficent smiled, feeling a great sense of relief. “And I will see if I can figure out why you can do the things you do and find out what the whole deal is with the darkness they stole from you, and maybe I will be able to find out why you still have it.”

Regina added, “You know, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with us. We have plenty of room.” She offered. She figured Emma would not want to go back to the Charmings’ home. Not after the stunt they pulled with them all.

Emma nodded and gave them a small smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it and I am very sorry for what happened. They will not get away with what they did. I promise.” She looked at her watch. “We need to go… Henry’s bus should be arriving soon.” She had a certain fire in her eyes.

Regina and Maleficent shared a look, noticing that there was something different about Emma. With time, they would see just what sort of changes would happen with the younger blonde. They were looking forward to it, also, they were feeling very protective of Emma.


	3. Three- More Questions and research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin doing research to find Lily's last known address and Maleficent begings her own research to help Emma find out more about herself.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. I always have fun writing long detailed things like I did in the previous chapter lol but there will be plenty of twists and turns coming soon. 

########

After making sure Henry was taken care of and Regina had taken him for the day, Emma had used her resources to find the last place of residence that Lily was living at. She found one that was three years old. That was her best bet for now. Ever since Emma found out what her so called parents did to Lily and to Mal and Regina, she had been thinking of Lily constantly. There was no way she would be able to rest until she could right the wrongs the Charmings had done. She wanted to make sure Lily was okay and she hoped they would be able to fix what happened between them. She missed Lily so much. 

The Charmings had tried reaching out to Emma again, but she was still giving them the cold shoulder. She didn’t want to talk with them or see them. She wasn’t in the mood to hear them yammering on and on about how sorry they were. Lily was her priority right now and she’d be damned if anyone tried to stop her. She got the address, writing it down and then went and found Regina. “Hey Regina, I found it!” She had grinned, waving the paper with the address on it.

Regina had lit up when Emma said that. “You found Lily?” She beamed as she hugged the blonde. “I knew you would!”

“Just her last known address. But it’s a good place to start. Let’s just hope she is still living there. Where’s Maleficent?” Emma asked.

Regina smiled. It was good enough for her knowing Emma was making the effort to find their daughter. She trusted her. “Mal has been busy with her own investigation about why you and your parents are so different. She’s trying to find out what that whole deal with the darkness and you is, and why you have these kinds of powers. In fact… we have our own theories about what really happened.”

Emma nodded, surprised that Maleficent really wanted to help her get to the bottom of all this. “I just cannot think of them as my parents anymore. Ugh.” She had a look of distaste on her face. She didn’t want to have anything to do with them anymore and it showed. “You know… there has to be a reason why we just never connected.” She shrugged.

Regina smiled at Emma’s expression and nodded as she hummed. “You know when you really gave it to them, I was so very proud of you.” She chuckled happily. “You’ve always defended my honor, even when they talked about letting me die. And Maleficent even said it was her first time anyone defended hers besides me.” Her eyes twinkled. “When we said there isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for you, we meant it. That’s why Mal is helping you. That was a whole lot you told us last night, and I remembered when you told me about Ingrid. How she knew about you and found you and became your foster mother on purpose to get closer to you…” she watched Emma as she said this. “Mal and I wondered how she knew about you and Mal talked about how you don’t even look anything like your parents. And then when I thought about it… I thought you looked more like Ingrid for some strange reason.” She tilted her head.

Emma stopped in her tracks. “Why would you say that? Snow gave birth to me.” She pointed out. “Right?” She was trying to figure out what other way could have happened if there was even a remote possibility that the Charmings weren’t her parents.

Regina shifted her head to her other side as she thought about this. “She May have. But clearly, something else happened. You had darkness inside you. Snow was frightened about that. I mean she saw you when you were older and your vision self ripped her heart out of her chest.” Regina reminded her, smirking at this image in her head of Emma doing something she herself would relish doing over and over again. “If you were created by true love… that darkness should not be a part of you… but it is. Speaking of which, I’m going to call Mal and see if she’s found out anything…”

Maleficent showed up. “No need. I’m here and I’ve just found out something very interesting…” she started.

“Emma found our baby’s last known address.” Regina informed her excitedly. She couldn’t help herself as she was looking forward to bringing her home where she belonged.

Maleficent looked at Regina and then back at Emma. She smiled a real genuine smile. “I appreciate everything you are doing for us. Lily will be so happy to see you.” Her eyes had a knowing twinkle to them as she then did something different. The dragon hugged Emma in front of a beaming Regina. It was very clear that Emma and Maleficent would become the best of friends.

Emma was caught by surprise, not really much of a hugger herself except for with her loved ones. But Maleficent wasn’t done. The older blonde continued. “We do know several things. For one, Rumplestiltskin is very interested in you and even though you are the Savior for some reason, he wants to see you turn dark. He is pretty much invested in you. Here is another thing, the darkness itself is also a part of you. It’s so deeply rooted in you. When Snow and her Charming got rid of your darkness, they didn’t get rid of it all. Clearly, it is a part of you. Not all of it could fit into the size of a baby. The more they tried to get it out of you, the more your body tried to make more of it. That means one thing darling. That darkness is a part of you, it's in your blood. After seeing your fury... It makes more sense as if you are darkness itself.”

Emma nodded, digesting everything the dragon was sharing with her. “So it was too much for Lily to take in?”

Maleficent chuckled. “Your Darkness has been growing even more stronger inside you. There could be several reasons for that, besides what I just told you. One, you were cursed. Two, one or both of your parents could have darkness inside them, so when they creates you... it could very well be a part of your DNA makeup. Three… well an extended part of two, you are not human and actually, Regina and I have several theories about that. There’s the whole thing with Ingrid that I am trying to understand. She was the Snow Queen right? Is that all she was?” 

Emma nodded again, wondering where they were going with this. She was getting curious about it all. "Well, she could manipulate ice and snow and create beings out of that too." Emma thought more about it. "Telekinesis and removing memories... Astral projection..." She was starting to see the bigger picture. "There's more to her isn't there?"

" It's quite possible." Mal nodded. “And yet she was so intent on finding you. She already knew about you and did everything she could to get close to you… to be a part of your life.” Maleficent replied.

Regina then used her magic and a picture appeared in her hands. “Remember when you confronted me about these pictures? How Sidney took those pictures, especially this one…” she showed the picture of Emma in the ice cream shop with Ingrid. “You can’t deny the likeness.”

Emma took her time looking closely at the picture. Her hands trembled as it began to hit her hard. “But That still doesn’t explain how Snow ended up giving birth to me.”

Regina shared a look with Maleficent before she answered, sharing their other theory with Emma. “It’s possible that other forces were at work. Magic had to be responsible for your arrival. When you were being born… as I was coming after your parents with my curse… the skies had already gotten black before my curse took shape. I mean, you were a magical baby. There is just no way possible that the Charmings are your real parents. Snow could have easily been a vessel for your birth.” She pointed out.

Emma leaned back, taken by surprise as she learned of what happened as she was being born. She knew the darkness had to be the key to everything that happened. She tried to digest these possibilities. She was trying to wrap her head around everything they were saying. Before she could react, The dragon spoke up.

Maleficent had one more thing to bring out into the open. “That brings us to one very important factor. I sense something else deep inside you besides the darkness. I sense a shifter in you. When you mentioned how you thought you were hallucinating at times when looking in the mirror… was it because you may have shifted into something else?” She asked.

Emma’s jaw dropped in surprise. Of course! If she had magic, which she did… in spades. Who was she to say she didn’t have the ability to shift too? She remembered all these times when changes would come over her. Sometimes upon waking up. Sometimes in the middle of the night when she would find herself in odd places. Hell even at random times when she had to rush off to avoid being seen during mid change. “Y-Yeah.” Her eyes widened at this self realization.

Maleficent broke out into a huge smile as she nodded with satisfaction. “I thought so. In order for that to be possible, both of your parents would need to have the ability to shift. There is absolutely no other way for you to be one without being born of shifter parents. And in this case, with you having been born a magical baby, born of shifter parents, I can tell you with certainty that those Charmings are NOT your parents at all.” She smiled with dark glee, happy to know it for sure now. She was pleased with herself having come up with this answer.

“And you think Ingrid is my mother? Then who is my father?” Emma wondered out loud.

“That’s what we are trying to find out. It wouldn’t surprise me if your birth was planned. If that’s the case, it won’t be long before your father finds you.” Regina smiled. “When do we leave to find Lily?” She asked. She knew Emma had a lot to think about and she couldn’t wait to see the outcome of Emma finding out her parentage. She sighed happily, knowing that Emma was also looking forward to being reunited with Lily.

Emma ran her hand through her hair. “We could leave today or tomorrow if you prefer?” She wanted to get out of there, to get out of town for a few days. She just wanted to find Lily before she could come to terms with everything else. She wanted to mend fences with Lily and hoped it wasn’t too late to do that.

Regina moved over to Maleficent and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I want her home, the sooner, the better.” Had been Mal’s response. Regina smiled knowingly as she kissed Maleficent tenderly. “Then we leave today.” She murmured.

Emma nodded. Maleficent had agreed to stay behind to watch Henry who was still getting used to the family dynamics. He was getting used to the fact that Maleficent would be a part of their lives now. “I’m going to get my stuff and get my car gassed up and then we can leave.” She smiled.

Regina had a grimace on her face. “You know I am not a big fan of your car, but if it takes us where we need to go… I guess it would have to do.”

Emma smirked as she looked over at Regina. “No hating on my car!” She then left to take care of things before they could start their trip. She was very much looking forward to seeing Lily again.

Maleficent spent time with Regina, helping her to get ready. “Be safe darling.” She murmured.

“For you, always.” Regina promised as they kissed deeply. She was looking forward to seeing their daughter for the first time. She hummed happily as they moved to meet Emma at the diner.

Granny had heard about what happened and wanted to make sure Emma and Regina had the nourishments they needed for their trip. 

Ruby was grumbling nearby. Emma noticed and moved over to her friend. “What’s going on Rubes?”

The waitress looked at Emma and sighed. “It’s Snow. We got into a huge argument. She told me about your fight… um, I’m sorry about that but ugh she thinks you’re under a spell or something like that because of the way you screamed at them. I forced her to open up to me and tell me what your fight was about. You know since she’s supposed to be my best friend and all. I wanted to know what happened and told her friends shouldn’t keep secrets like that from each other. I mean I just wanted her to have someone to talk with… you know with it being bad to keep things bottled up.” She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “After she told me everything… I guess she did not expect for me to not take her side in this. I kinda lost my cool and told her off. And we called it quits.” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry for what she put you all through.” She eyed Regina and Maleficent before she looked back at Emma. She decided to check something out. She inhaled deeply, feeling Emma’s darkness. She also sensed other things going on with her. But at the same time, she knew more than Snow did right now. “You don’t… um you don’t smell like Snow or David.” She then looked at Maleficent. “You smell that?”

The dragon was surprised. Normally, she would have taken a whiff if she suspected there was anything else going on. “I have been distracted, but yes. You’re right in assuming this about Emma. She doesn’t smell human.” She was very intrigued by this fact alone. “We’re not quite sure what she is right now, but I am sure the truth will come out sooner or later.” She smiled.

Ruby nodded. “Good luck finding your daughter.” She then hugged Emma as she proceeded to help them load her yellow bug. Soon, Emma and Regina were on the road. The blonde was unaware of how much her life was about to change very soon.


	4. Four- Finding Lily and and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Reging find Lily and more truths and revelations come out.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. So now Emma and Regina are on their way to find Lily and bring her home. Emma and Lily do some bonding. They just can’t seem to help themselves. Lol

########

Regina looked at Emma as the blonde drove. “Are you okay, Em-ma? I know you’re going through a lot with everything that’s happened.” She could see that she had a lot on her mind and was hoping to use this trip as a way to get to know Emma even better. In spite of what Emma shared with them about her childhood and meeting Lily, she knew they had only scratched the surface of the woman who is Emma Swan.

Emma nodded. “I’m not sorry for what happened. Cruella deserved what was coming to her. Nobody gets away with threatening my son.” She blinked and then looked at Regina. “Our son.” She amended with a dark smile. “Now all I want to do is make sure Lily comes home where she belongs. I notice you and Maleficent have been getting pretty close again. How does Robin feel about that?” She asked. “Have you spoken with the Forest boy yet?” She smirked.

Regina chuckled, knowing that Emma has never liked Robin. She felt the exact same way about Killian. “You have to ask? There is no contest. Mal and I have more history together than Robin and I would. I am actually glad I sent him away. And ever since I found out about Lily…” she smiled. “We decided to give it another chance. She brings out a side of me that I almost forgot I had. That is a side that Robin would not accept. He would not be able to understand that this is who I really am, who I have always been. He would not understand the lengths I would go to for Mal. Even for you and Lily.” She smiled. “I know you and I share a son. But Lily is my flesh and blood. She will never replace Henry, but Lily is a part of me and Maleficent. She needs to know her family loves her too. I never thought I would be able to have a child born from my womb… but in this case, I gave Lily to Maleficent so you can imagine the shock I went through when she told me about her.” Regina chuckled.

Emma nodded and smiled. “I do understand. Family is very important and it is something Lily has always wanted to have. She never liked the family she was adopted by.”

Regina watched the blonde and took a hold of her hand. “It’s something you’ve always wanted to have too, Emma.” She smiled, remembering what Emma told her about always moving from home to home, looking for a family and never finding the stability she needed. “It’s for the same reason you decided to stay in town when Henry came back in your life. At first, I didn’t understand because I did not know your story.” She rubbed circles on the back of Emma’s hand. “Whatever happens, I want you to know, you will always have a family with us. It’s not just because of our son and the fact you are and always will be my best friend. My soul sister.” Regina smiled knowingly. “But it’s because of Lily too.” She had a feeling things were about to get very interesting once they found Lily. A part of her was also looking forward to seeing how Lily would react to seeing Emma again after all these years.

Emma smiled and nodded at Regina. “Soul sister, I like that.” They had made several stops before they found the address Lily stayed at. She pulled into the parking lot. “Here we are…” they stopped the car and Emma could see the place looked run down and pretty much abandoned. It looked like it had been vandalized and it was most likely squatters we’re living there. They continued forward and found her apartment. Emma knocked at the door and when she heard nothing, she tried again louder until a man came out and asked what they wanted.

“Hello… we’re looking for Lily Page. Have you seen her around?” Emma asked. She noticed the man reeked of alcohol and looked as if he had not taken a shower in days maybe weeks.

The man sneered. “Not for a couple of months. That bitch owes me money. I kicked her out. That useless cunt… I hope she’s…”

Emma snapped and grabbed the man, slamming him against the wall. “I dare you to finish that sentence! That’s my friend you’re talking about asshole!!! Where the hell is she?!” She growled, keeping him pinned against the wall, hoping he will say something more. She wanted to hurt someone badly.

Regina spoke up, feeling absolutely disgusted with the man. “I’m looking for my daughter. If you don’t talk, I will personally end you.” Her eyes flashed darkly.

The man sneered, looking Regina up and down. “You’re her mother? Figures she would have come from a whore like you…”

His words were cut off when both Regina and Emma blasted their energy at him, his body flew through the wall, leaving behind a huge gaping hole. Emma’s eyes turned black as night as she stepped through the hole they had made. She dragged the screaming man, intent on destroying him. Regina had the same thought as she castrated him. Emma had an evil grin on her face as she held him by his throat while Regina did this and then afterwards, she sent electrical currents shooting through him at high voltage, frying him, effectively killing the bastard. She then dropped his body to the ground, blackened corpse and all. It was Regina’s first time seeing this side of Emma, and the evil Queen liked it very much. She laughed wickedly and then shared a devious smile with her partner in crime. “Let’s get out of here.”

Emma smiled darkly as they left the scene of their crime and soon, they were on their way again. Emma was not going to give up on finding Lily.

“That was something you did back there.” Regina chuckled, still feeling a natural high after what happened. “How did it make you feel to fry that creep?”

Emma gave a low chuckle, seeing that Regina was sporting a very proud smile on her face. “It felt so good. I loved it.” She wouldn’t let anyone get away with saying bad things about her Lily. They talked for a little while until suddenly, Emma swerved to avoid hitting a very large wolf. She cursed under her breath. “What is it with wolves?! This isn’t the first time I almost hit a wolf. Speaking of which… that’s the same wolf I almost hit before…” she got out of her car and checked her tires and that is when she saw a rusty nail had flattened one of her tires. “Oh fucking great!” She grumbled.

Regina was surprised and frowned at what Emma said. “Same wolf? I didn’t see a wolf…” she got out and stood with Emma as they looked at the tire.

“How could you not see it? It was almost as big as a horse! Great… I hope I’m not going crazy.” She took out a spare tire. “Listen, there is a restaurant a quarter of a mile that way. Meet me there. I should have this replaced soon.” She got to work, taking care of the tire herself.

Regina nodded as she took off. She hoped Emma was okay as she wondered about what she’d seen. A wolf? She remembered hearing about it a few times in the past.

The Truck Stop corner restaurant was packed with tourists, truckers, and residents eating their meals. Regina found an available table for two and sat down. She ordered two drinks from a waitress who seemed hard around the edges. She noticed her name tag. Starla. When the waitress brought their drinks over, Emma had just arrived. She sat across from her.

“Thanks.” Emma sighed as she took a sip of her drink. “I swear sometimes that wolf must be a sign or something… I just hope I am not being stalked by one…” She tried to joke about it as they talked and enjoyed their drinks.

After a little while, Starla returned and Emma watched as she poured them some more coffee. It was then that she noticed the star shaped birthmark on her wrist. She gasped as she looked at Regina. The waitress then left on her break. “That’s her!!! That’s Lily!!!” They stood up and Emma moved and followed Starla outside and saw her smoking. “Lily?” 

Regina was at her heels, wanting to see if this was really her daughter. Her heart was beating with anticipation.

Lily looked up in surprise having used Starla as an alias for the past few months. She rubbed her palms on her pants, nervously. Nobody was supposed to know her true identity. She looked at the blonde who had addressed her. “Do I know you?”

Regina watched them talking. She could not tear her eyes from this woman as she began noticing certain things about her. She could see similarities between herself, Lily, and Maleficent. She bit her lower lip and just knew this was her daughter. It was too obvious. Her legs felt heavy as she willed them to move, wanting to get closer to Lily.

Emma nodded. “Your birthmark. I saw your star shaped mark on your wrist. You showed it to me when we were kids.” She murmured, taking in Lily’s appearance. She looked older compared to the last time they saw each other. She’d aged well and had grown into a beautiful woman. “I’ve missed you.” She admitted.

Lily’s eyes began to fill with tears as she recognized her. “Emma. You left me. You turned your back on me when I needed you.”

Emma could see the hurt in Lily’s eyes. It was like a knife twisting in her gut. She wished she could go back in time and change that moment in their lives. But she knew she couldn’t do that. “I’m so sorry Lily! We were kids and you know I had a hard time trusting people. Especially with the way my life was. But you… you were my best friend. The only friend I ever had. I wish I had not turned my back on you. I won’t make excuses. It just wasn’t really the right time. So many things were happening with me. I still got kicked out a couple times a year. That never changed. I had enough. I ran away from home after my last foster place was a bust. I evaded the foster system. Met a loser, got set up, went to prison for a crime I never committed, found out that loser knocked me up.” Emma felt emotions come over her. Tears fell down her cheeks. “Had I not turned my back on you… had I allowed my true feelings out and taken you and run away with you…” Emma sighed deeply. “It’s not time to dwell on the what if’s… I do wish we had run away together.” She admitted. “I just hope one day you will forgive me.” She noticed that Regina was getting restless. Before she could say something, Lily beat her to it.

“I do forgive you Emma. I’ve missed you so much. I have never forgotten you and I never would. There is a lot I need to tell you…” she ran and hugged Emma tightly, not wanting to let go of her anytime soon.

Emma held Lily in her arms, sighing softly with relief. She was glad Lily had forgiven her. It felt so good to have her in her arms like this. She wanted this moment to last longer, but she knew Lily needed to meet Regina too. She had so much she wanted to share with Lily too. “We have plenty of time to talk. Lily, I’ve come to take you home with us. This is Regina. She’s your other parent, she…”

Lily turned to look at Regina, finally seeing her. “You’re Regina, the Evil Queen.” She said this, clearly knowing who she was. “But Maleficent…”

Emma was surprised to hear that Lily had known about them. “You knew about them? How?” She asked.

Regina stepped closer to her daughter. “Maleficent is your mother too. She gave birth to you.” She smiled before she continued. “That night you were conceived, I shape shifted into a dragon and made love with her. Magic happened.” She took a hold of Lily’s face, brown eyes looking into brown eyes. Regina looked at her with so much love. Happy tears were falling down her cheeks.

“I have your eyes.” Lily finally smiled as she then leaned into her embrace as Regina pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. 

“I love you so much. You’re so beautiful!!!” Regina hummed happily as she kissed her cheek.

Lily felt so right in her mother’s arms. She could see she’d shared some other similarities with her as well. “I want to come home with you.” She then looked over at Emma and smiled. “I want to start over with you too. Emma, there is so much I need to tell you and you too Mom…” she wanted so much to tell Emma how she always loved her and had never stopped loving her.

Regina laughed softly and happily when she heard Lily call her ‘mom’. “Then let’s get your stuff and go home. Your mama wants to see you so badly and she loves you too.” She put her arm around her shoulders, happy to have Lily there with her now. She called Maleficent to let her know they had found Lily and were bringing their girl home with them. Maleficent had cried happy tears and Regina allowed Lily to speak with her for the first time on her cellphone as they began their drive to Storybrooke. After talking for 30 minutes, Lily gave the phone back to her mother.

Emma smiled at Lily’s reflection in the mirror and Lily smiled back at her before she began telling them everything she knew, starting with the day her life had changed completely.

Lily spoke of the Apprentice who had sat with her on the bus ride and he had revealed her entire life story to her. How he spoke of how she came to be, what happened to separate her from her mother, who her mother was and the part he played in what happened. His sorrow for hurting her like that when she was just a baby about to be hatched. “The Apprentice then told me why I was always drawn to you, Emma. Why we have always been connected. It’s this darkness I have inside me.” She saw the way Emma looked guiltily at her. “No Emma, it’s not your fault. There is more to this. This darkness belongs to you. It has in more ways than one. Our lives have always been entwined. We were always meant to meet, to be a part of each other’s lives. We were always connected, fated to be together.” She saw the way Emma’s eyes had widened at this revelation. Lily smiled before she continued. “Yes, we were always meant to be together that way, Emma. I know I almost ruined it… but that’s in the past. Like you said, we were kids, we didn’t know better or understand what was happening. I may have your darkness inside me… but the Apprentice told me you’ve always had it, even when you were born. Those people never were able to get it all out of you. Your darkness keeps growing stronger and stronger and it will never stop. We share this darkness, you and I. And it brought us together. Like I said, it was fate.” She smiled, hearing Emma’s breath catch. Her eyes got darker as she continued on with her story. “The Apprentice told me of how those damned Charmings used him to put your darkness inside me. Originally, he had thought he’d gotten it all out. He realized later that he had not. He didn’t know it was a part of your DNA, or that it was meant to be a part of you all along. Nobody would ever be able to take it out of you. Not when it’s in your blood. You’re not human Emma. You never were. Neither am I.” She inhaled deeply, knowing that Emma was always meant to be hers in more ways than one. She had yet to tell her that part.

Emma was having a hard time driving as Lily’s words were hitting her hard. What exactly was Lily saying. Their lives were entwined? What did that mean for them? Emma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she looked at Lily through the mirror. She saw that Lily’s eyes had a certain hunger in them. Desire was burning in them. Suddenly, she wished she were sitting in the back with Lily.

Regina noticed that something was happening with Emma. “Do you want me to drive?” She offered. Emma nodded as she pulled over and let Regina take over as she moved to sit next to Lily so she could hear the rest of what she had to say to them.

Lily smiled, glad to have Emma sitting with her like this. She breathed in deeply, noticing that Emma was deeply affected by what she was saying. She could feel her darkness as well as her own wanting to be made as one. She wanted to give in to her desires, but she knew she needed to tell Emma more first before they could take the next step together. At least that was what she was hoping to do before they reached Storybrooke. She wanted to make Emma hers, completely. She also wanted to be Emma’s in the exact same way.

Lily took Emma’s hand into her own before she continued. “Look… I know what your um… your…” She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, feeling her beast wanting to come out and claim Emma. “Your fake ass parents…” she forced out, her voice grew hard, bordering on guttural at this point. “Did to me, to my parents and to you. And I HATE them for it. I want to hurt them and to make them suffer so fucking HARD. They stole the darkness from you because they did not want you to taint their good image. They couldn’t accept you having this darkness inside you. Not like I would have.” She caressed her thigh.

Emma’s eyes got black when she heard what Lily said. She took in a sharp intake of air when she felt Lily’s hand on her thigh like that. It was doing things to her. She put her hand on top of Lily’s and squeezed her hand gently, encouraging her to continue. She wanted to hear everything and she wanted Lily to keep going, liking what she was doing. She felt such a strong pull towards her and never wanted to lose this feeling.

Lily was surprised by what she had seen in Emma’s eyes, but she liked it. She continued, moving even closer to Emma. “The Apprentice said they had been told that you were supposed to be the Savior, but the darkness in you had other plans. This one man who is some sort of the Dark One wanted you to think you were destined to be that Savior. He wanted everyone else to believe it too so he could turn you dark again and then take advantage of that by making himself more powerful and stronger. He lied to them, to you… Emma, YOU are supposed to be the Dark One. Not him. Your powers already far surpass the ones he has…”

Regina had been so shocked by what Lily was saying, that she had pulled over to listen to the rest of what her daughter was saying about Emma being the Dark One. The Evil Queen inside her suspected it was true with everything she had seen from the moment Emma killed Cruella and what had transpired between Emma and those Charmings. Everything was starting to click into place and making so much sense. She couldn’t wait to tell Maleficent everything she had learned. She knew her Dragon was going to love this. She would get a kick out of this.

Lily continued speaking. “He made a deal with your real mother. A different kind of deal. Your mother had no idea he had other plans or that he would be taking you from her. She thought she was protecting you and ensuring your future. He stole you from her womb when you were an embryo and he used his dark powers to put you inside Snow White. But the kicker here? When he did that, somehow, you absorbed his powers, becoming the Dark One. You are the first one to ever be born as such. He might be the Dark One now, but it took him a long time to get his powers back. When Snow and her Charming tried to steal your darkness and put it inside me, I became one too.” Lily chuckled at this. “Even though they could not drain it out all the way, it was still inside you, growing stronger and stronger before you were born and it has continued growing even then… just as mine has. I know I received a shitload of your darkness, your energy, but I held it inside me all these years. When I was little, I didn’t understand it before… I was too young to grasp what was happening between us when we were together. But I missed you in more ways than you realize. And after our big fight… because fate had brought us together for a reason… the darkness inside me was waiting for you to come back to me. We were not old enough then… but now that you’re here when I need you the most…” she inhaled deeply, knowing somehow that Emma was ovulating and very fertile. Her dragon stirred again at this realization. She stifled a moan from escaping. “I know we’ve fooled around before. I mean we didn’t go all the way then but… that day when I went on that bus… I was going to tell you that I loved you. I’ve never stopped loving you, Emma and now I know why… why I have always been drawn to you. I will always need you, Emma.” She reached out and caressed Emma’s face, wiping the tears from her eyes. She could see how much Emma needed her too.

Emma felt it in the way Lily was touching her. Her eyes had grown dark and when she heard her explain certain things, all she wanted was to destroy Rumplestiltskin. To make him pay for interfering in their lives. She wanted to make Snow White hurt as much as Lily had been hurt, as much as Maleficent and Regina had been hurt. And she was shocked to find out certain things, but it all made so much sense to her. By the time Lily had finished talking, she understood what Lily was trying to tell her. She felt the exact same way. Emma realized she needed Lily just as much as she did, sitting this close to her in the back seat of her car. She could feel Lily’s darkness calling to her, needing her, wanting to be one with her. It was demanding to be heard, to be felt. She realized Lily craved her just as much as she was craving her. "I need you too Lily!" Her breath caught when she felt Lily pull her head closer. She felt Lily’s fingers in her hair. She moaned when their lips finally met. They kissed with urgency a need for this to happen. They kissed passionately, desiring to be alone so they could take this next step together.

Neither one of them had heard Regina get out of the car. She had decided to give them the space they needed to give in to their need for each other. She decided to use this time to call Maleficent and touch base with her so she could share what she learned with her.

Lily moaned as she helped Emma out of her clothes, feeling Emma do the same with her clothes. She could feel their darkness taking over them, using their love, their passion, their need and desire to give Emma everything she had and more. She panted, feeling her dragon come out, wanting to claim Emma, to mate with her to spill her seed into her fertile waiting womb. She wanted to do this with Emma, to have a family with her, to see her womb swell with their children. Moaning loudly, Lily gave in to her dragon, wanting the exact same thing to happen. She began to make sweet love with her, moaning sensually as she felt their magic entwine and become as one. She changed her anatomy and thrust into her with passion, loving her, worshiping her, wanting to fill her over and over again. 

Emma met her thrust for thrust, feeling the urgency behind the way Lily moved inside her. She moaned happily and consented, rocking against her faster and harder, wanting this just as much as Lily did. Both reaching, wanting, desiring each other. She allowed their magic free reign. Emma panted heavily, feeling the darkness entering her, growing inside her and it wasn’t just the darkness. It was Lily. She could feel her so deep inside, reaching deeper still, wanting to fill her even more. She could feel her essence inside her, in her body, her soul, her mind and heart. They were completely connected, bonded. Their essences merging within each other. Soon, Emma began to feel herself tightening around Lily. At the same time, she felt a change come over her, wanting to claim Lily for herself, to be mated with her. She felt the need to bite Lily, to mark her and to own her, to be owned by Lily.

Lily moaned loudly, her dragon coming out. “Do it baby!!!” She screamed passionately as she bit down on Emma’s neck and shoulder, holding her tightly as she flooded her womb with her hot seed over and over again.

Emma screamed in unison as she felt the change come over her and she bit down on Lily, climaxing hard all over her, feeling Lily’s seed exploding deep inside the walls of her womb. They shook from the force of their climaxes and held each other tightly, not wanting to waste a drop, feeling completely sated, satisfaction written on their faces. Lily and Emma couldn’t stop smiling as they kissed deeply, not moving for a while while Lily remained inside Emma. She caressed Emma’s abdomen, hoping she’d fertilized her mate and that they’d made a baby or two.

“That was so perfect. You are perfect Lilith Page. I love you.” Emma had a dark smile on her face, a smile of satisfaction, loving how warm she felt inside. She felt whole now. So complete and heads over heels in love with her, and it showed.

Lily had a wicked smile of satisfaction on her face, like the cat who ate the canary. She kissed her back. “I’ve always wanted to be with you, like this.” She chuckled huskily. “Because I was always in love with you Emma Swan. Now you’re mine and I am yours. I love you so much.”

Regina moved back to the car a few minutes later and opened the door. “Are you two done now?” She had a wicked knowing smile on her face. “I trust you’re sated enough to wait until we get home.” She smirked.

Both Emma and Lily blushed as they laughed and got dressed. “I wish I could say I’m sorry, but then I’d be lying.” Emma chuckled as Lily giggled.

“Thanks Mom, we’re ready to go home.” Lily snuggled with Emma as Regina got inside and started driving again. Regina had a knowing smile on her face as she looked at the mirror at the lovebirds snuggling in the backseat.

“I told Maleficent what you shared with us honey, about what you found out regarding Emma’s darkness. She is looking forward to talking more about this, but she is also getting excited to meet you Lily.” Regina smiled. She had left out the part where she had told Mal about what happened between Lily and Emma in the back seat of that yellow death trap of a car. Regina couldn’t help but to smirk about it.


	5. Five- Bringing Lily Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bring Lily to Storybrooke. Their family gets bigger after their reunion. More sleuthing continues.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. Lily reunites with Maleficent, they have a confrontation with the Charmings and have a discussion about what happened between Emma and Lily.

########

Emma and Regina made sure Lily was caught up to everything that had been happening up until they found Lily and brought her back. They wanted her to be aware of everything that happened, not wanting any unexpected surprises to throw Lily out of the loop.

Emma had shown Lily some pictures of her son. She also borrowed Regina’s cell phone to show Lily some of the younger pictures of Henry, even from when he was a baby. Lily was intrigued by how fate had brought them all together through Henry’s arrival and she accepted that Emma shared a son with her brunette mother. She understood the circumstances that led to Regina adopting Henry when Emma couldn’t take care of him from behind bars. Lily hated it what Neal had put Emma through, But was glad to know Emma had the chance to get to know her son, even after ten years had gone by without him. She was looking forward to meeting Henry. She looked down at Emma’s abdomen hoping they made a baby. She was pretty sure they had and that this time, Emma would not miss out on being a mother.

Soon, they arrived in Storybrooke and Regina had let Maleficent know they were back in town, as soon as they crossed the town line. They had felt the rush of magic move through the three of them and had laughed at how Lily reacted to the magic. Emma was grinning big time as she and Lily continued snuggling. Regina had agreed with Maleficent to meet at Granny’s. It was around dinner time now and people were showing up for their meals.

Maleficent moved to stand by the entrance of Granny’s, on the sidewalk. She had been looking forward to this moment for a very long time and Lily was finally here. She would never forget how Emma had made this happen for them. She had an amused smile on her face as she recalled how Regina had told her she had to pull over for Emma and Lily since they’d gotten very hot and heavy with each other. Maleficent had a feeling they had mated and claimed one another. Their kind would not have sex with anyone without serious consequences if they were not mated to each other. Their dragon would destroy the person they were with if they were not meant to be together. She was starting to grow restless and anxious as she waited outside for them, unfortunately, she had run into the Charmings who had asked her where Emma was.

Maleficent gloated at them and sneered. “You do realize Emma wants absolutely nothing to do with you anymore?” The dragon had enjoyed rubbing it into their faces and relished the looks of unease on their faces when she said this. She looked at the baby boy in their arms and noticed he had no magic at all. Of course neither one of his parents had magic either. She inhaled deeply, noticing they smelled nothing like Emma. She smiled at this, not surprised about it, not one bit. “My baby girl is coming home and will be here soon, thanks to Emma. Lily knows exactly what you two did to her. You should probably prepare yourselves.” She had a dark smile on her face. She then looked over their shoulders, seeing Emma’s car coming up to the curb. “Finally! They’re here.” She smiled smugly.

Regina got out first and moved to the other side of the car to open the door. Regina was smiling happily as she looked over at Maleficent, locking eyes with her. She held the door open as Emma stepped out, Lily’s hand grasped into her own as she helped Lily out. Emma grinned when she saw Maleficent moving up to them. The Charmings stood there, gaping at them as they saw Lily for the first time.

Lily gave them a very dark icy cold look. Her body tensed up as she debated on whether or not to attack them right there. She felt like she would lunge and devour them. Snow shivered as her eyes widened with fear. Lily could smell their fear and it brought a predatory smile on her face. Emma saw that, but she didn’t care. Not. One. Bit.

Mary Margaret wanted to take Emma into her arms. She wanted to hug her, to talk with her. “Emma…”

Emma stiffened as she stepped out of Mary Margaret’s reach. She stopped her with a cold look of her own. “No.” She brushed past them, moving Lily with her towards Maleficent and Regina. “Maleficent, this is your daughter, Lily.” Emma smiled, glad to have brought mother and daughter together, reuniting them.

Lily finally came face to face with the woman who had given birth to her. She allowed Maleficent to take her into her arms and hold her close. Lily sighed happily as she snuggled into her arms. She inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent. “Mama.”

The dragon held her baby girl at long last, a tear made its way down her have. “My baby!!! You’re so beautiful. I’ve never stopped loving you, wanting you, and wishing you were here with me.” She murmured happily, feeling so much love for her daughter. Love and pride. “When I found out you were alive,I had to find you. We wanted you home with us so bad. We wanted you here, where you belong. And it’s all thanks to Emma that you are here in our arms.” Maleficent smiled as Regina enveloped them into a group hug. 

Lily was so happy to finally get her family back. She felt like she was where she was meant to be. She belonged. This was her real family and she was so happy to get them back. She looked over at Emma who was smiling at their reunion and she beckoned to her, wanting Emma to join them in this special moment. She knew she would never forget what Emma did for them.

It was then, that Maleficent saw the telltale mark on her daughter’s neck. Shifters could see those marks easily even though the bite itself had healed, shifters would be able to identify when other shifters were mated and claimed. It was their way of telling other shifters who were looking for mates of their own, “Hands off! They’re mine!” Maleficent remembered when Regina told her that Emma and Lily had made love in the back seat of Emma’s car. She could smell it and knew they had mated. She looked over at Emma and smiled knowingly. She had no doubt that her daughter had claimed Emma as well. 

Emma smiled at Lily and walked over to them. “This is your time with your family. You’ve waited a long time for this moment.” She caressed Lily’s face tenderly.

It was very clear to Maleficent that Emma and Lily were so in love with each other. She noticed that Emma had the same marking on her neck. Oh yes! They were mated and Maleficent was very happy and proud about it. She heard what Emma said to Lily and it touched her very deeply. She loved what she was seeing right now. She had a feeling their family would be growing very soon if it wasn’t happening already. And seeing how much they loved each other and from what Regina told her about what Lily shared regarding what the Apprentice told Lily, she could understand why. 

Maleficent smiled knowingly at the younger blonde. “You are family now, Emma. You’re mated with my daughter.” She reached out and touched the marked area of her neck and shoulder and smiled proudly as she inhaled deeply. She knew exactly what happened between Emma and Lily. “Oh yes indeed. That my darling Emma, means you are now our daughter-in-law. Welcome to our family.” She hugged Emma tightly and kissed her cheek, thanking her again for bringing Lily home to them.

Regina was surprised, she had not noticed they were mated, but she had suspected they were, after suspecting what Lily and Emma had done together. What Mal had just said confirmed it. She was glad to know her daughter was mated with Emma and not anyone else. They had another group hug with Emma, wanting to celebrate the joining between Emma and Lily.

Emma smiled, feeling a bit emotional. She looked at Regina first, but then looked back to Maleficent. She felt Lily move closer into her arms, holding her tightly. She kissed Lily deeply before she looked at Lily’s parents. “Thank you for giving me your daughter. She is the best thing in my life beside my son…” she looked over at Regina, “our son.” She chuckled then when she heard their son speak.

“Mom! Ma! You’re back!” He beamed happily as he moved to hug them tightly. It was clear he missed them.

Maleficent was so happy to have this moment in her life. She moved back a bit so Henry could hug his parents. She shared a special look with Emma, knowing that the younger blonde being a mother like she was had understood what it was like wanting to be reunited with her daughter. Emma had missed her son’s first steps, his first word, all the important milestones she too had missed with Lily. She knew they understood that very well. She wanted to do something special for Emma for bringing Lily home to her.

“I missed you kid.” Emma beamed as she hugged him tightly and then kissed his head lovingly. “I want you to meet somebody special to me. This is Lilith Page, or Lily as she likes to be called. She is the love of my life and she is also Maleficent and Regina’s daughter.” She watched his reaction.

Henry looked from Lily to his mom and then back to Emma. “So she’s my sister and… Mum?” Henry asked.

They all laughed. If anyone knew family could be weird sometimes, they did. Lily grinned, already having a soft spot in her heart for Henry. She could see how much Emma loved her son. That alone, gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She couldn’t wait to see how Emma would be with any children they would have together. “You May call me whatever makes you comfortable. Your moms told me a lot about you, so I feel like I know you better now. Your mother and I go way way back.” She shared a look with Emma as she said that.

Henry grinned, already liking Lily. “That’s cool. All I want is for my family to be happy. My mom has been through a lot, but it’s a good thing our mothers are good friends. She saved her life so many times and she saved mine too.”

Lily could see how proud of Henry they were, and she could see why. “I know you and I will be great friends too.” She winked, already feeling protective of Emma’s son.

Soon, they moved into the Diner and got a corner table and then ordered beverages and food. While they waited, Maleficent was itching to talk with them about what she heard. But they waited until after they finished eating, before they gave Henry some money to play at the arcades. They didn’t think this type of conversation would be good for him to hear.

Maleficent looked at Emma and Lily, a certain gleam in her eyes. “Your mom told me what you said in the car about Rumplestiltskin and Ingrid… how he lied to her and let that bitch Snow White think Emma was theirs? She mentioned how Emma is the true Dark One.” Maleficent had a huge smile on her face and was truly intrigued by that fact alone. She continued. “Ingrid was actually pregnant with you, Emma… but then Rumple stole you from her womb and put you in that Snow. But when that happened, you actually absorbed his powers and was basically born a dark one even though they put a lot of your darkness inside my Lily, making you both born as dark ones… when they tried to take all your darkness out, they couldn’t since you always had it inside you even when Rumple did what he did to you. I mean you always had other powers too… shapeshifting, electricity and probably other elemental powers, darkness, fire, telekinesis, that inner lie detector thing you have going and so on… I am sure you have other powers too… you can do so much more. The thing is… after everything Regina shared with me… I was thinking… after Regina mentioned the Wolf you saw… that she did not see, apparently it only wanted you to see him, no one else. She said that you had claimed to see it before several other times. You said it was huge like a horse? That got me to thinking things through. Have you considered that maybe your father could be one of the Gods? That would certainly explain why you have so much more power than good old Rumple.” She pointed out. “That would also explain why you do not smell human. You have no mortal blood in you darling.”

Emma was taken by surprise when she heard Maleficent’s theory about her parentage. “One of the Gods?” She bit her lip and nodded at the possibility. That would make sense with everything she’d learned about herself and what she could do. “But who could he be?” She wondered out loud.

Maleficent tilted her head. “While you were gone, I’ve been reading up on some histories. I know the area where Ingrid was from and considering the location and it’s myths and such… with your blonde hair, your features… you look so much like your mother, chances are with your mother’s powers, she would also be a goddess of a Nordic background. I would say your father is most likely, also a Norse God. I suspect it has something to do with that wolf that has been following you around.”

Lily held Emma’s hand into her own. “Now that we are mated, maybe it will be easier to find out more together. I would love to learn more about your heritage too.” She smiled. She loved how everything was starting to fall into place for Emma.

Ruby spoke up then. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing you talking about a huge wolf following Emma around. I have learned some history of wolf shifters when I traveled with my mother’s pack briefly.” She smiled, intrigued by what she was learning about Emma.

Everyone in the corner table turned to look at Ruby, wanting to hear what else she could share with them of her knowledge regarding this wolf god.

She continued with a smile as she looked at Emma and Lily. “You’re mated? Congratulations!!!” She beamed happily. “Anyways, it has been said that there is this one God who is a shapeshifter. He can shapeshift into anything he wants, male or female. He also shapeshifts into this huge, huge wolf. He is also a god of fire, of darkness, invisibility and Chaos. He is an illusion manipulator, a trickster god. He is known for using telekinesis, he is immortal of course, immune to all diseases, he can fly, teleport, transfer powers or absorb them, he is the extreme sorcerer, incredibly fast, take possession of people’s bodies, heals fast, has super strength, speaks any language known or unknown, can be immune to magic, and on top of it all, he can tell when people lie to him.” Ruby was grinning as she said this.

Emma’s eyebrows rose at this as Maleficent seemed to get excited about what Ruby shared.

“That sounds exactly like what Em-ma can do. I remember when I tried to teach her how to use mage when the bridge collapsed. She floated instead of falling down… I’m pretty sure she could fly if she wanted to.” Regina smiled. “She certainly surprised me even when we tried to use magic after I lost my magic at first to that curse. SHE had magic the whole time.”

Maleficent was surprised to learn this about Emma. “Well that’s it then. You’re the daughter of Gods.” She smiled. 

Emma smiled at the memory before she looked at Ruby after it finally clicked in her head. She knew a lot about history from her studies and being a history buff herself. “You’re talking about Loki?” She was trying to wrap her head around the very possibility that Loki was her father. Was it truly possible? Everything Ruby had described of this God was everything she had seen in that wolf with his powers of invisibility, it all matched to Loki. She didn’t realize it yet, but it was as if she was carved out of his blood, a female version of Loki himself.

Maleficent nodded. “Maybe you should try to find that wolf. Convince him to show his true self to you. Only then will the truth be revealed. We need to know if he is really Loki himself.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try. Obviously he has been guiding you, protecting you. He did lead us to Lily.” Regina smiled as she said this. “You saw him and I didn’t.” She chuckled.

“That would explain a lot of things. Maybe he could explain to me how he and Ingrid met and who she is to him. But if she was a goddess...why did she die?” She wondered. That made no sense to her at all. She looked at Lily and kissed her wife deeply. “But yes, he did lead us to you.” She murmured.

Ruby smiled at them. “Maybe that’s also why you are such a good tracker. Maybe you’ve been using your nose more than you realize. I don’t know why we didn’t smell you at first until before you left to get Lily… but you’re definitely not a Charming. You smell so different from any of us. I mean it in a good way.” She laughed good naturally.

Emma and Lily looked at Ruby in surprise. But then Lily realized something as she looked at Emma. “She’s right, you know.” She smiled. She had always sensed there was something different about Emma from the very first time they met all these years ago, but that fact didn’t click with her back then when she was so new to learning certain things about herself. She was now starting to realize other things about her wife and it only served to make her love Emma even more.


	6. Six- Loki and the Snow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they figure out Emma's family origins, Loki reveals the truth and leaves with an extended olive branch offering to Emma.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. I thought it would be interesting to throw in a character that was different. It would also help to explain why it was so easy for Emma to come in and out of Storybrooke. And how being with Emma would make it easier for others to make the trip with her by their side. Lily and Emma share something in common. They both had been sent through portals to wherever they ended up and it was set up for them to cross paths like they had. Anyways… on with the story…

########

Loki sat on the barstool at Granny’s and he had been watching and listening to the women talk about him. He smiled upon hearing his daughter guess who he was. He was proud of her. It was clear she was very intelligent. Loki was there in disguise, drinking some beer, taking a huge swig. He could very easily handle drinking alcohol. It never affected Gods like him. He smiled when Granny put a burger in front of him. She had eyed him with curiosity when he had ordered it medium rare. Loki simply winked at her and chuckled softly.

Granny narrowed her eyes at him, taking a deep whiff of him. She was trying to identify him and nothing seemed to register with her. She couldn’t smell anything familiar coming from him. How strange! She inhaled deeply again and frowned. There was definitely something very weird about him. Either that, or there was something seriously wrong with her sniffer. How could that be? Especially since she could smell everything else happening except for him. Despite his disguise, she could tell he wasn’t from Storybrooke or even the Enchanted Forest for that matter. His scent was very unique but at the same time, seemed to be cloaked in a way to prevent wolves like her from being able to figure out who or what he was.

Granny moved over to where her granddaughter was talking with their customers. “There’s something very strange about that fellow back there.” She jerked her thumb back at where the man was.

Loki was sitting there, minding his own business. He was eating his meal nonchalantly, without a care and just enjoying his food. He loved to keep people guessing at who he really was.

They all looked over at him, scrutinizing him. Regina spoke up. “I wonder who he is and what he wants. What the hell is he doing here in my town?” She had clearly never seen him before.

Emma smirked and chuckled softly, knowing very well how Regina felt when it came to strangers coming into her town uninvited like that. “Well then, let me see what I can find out.” Emma stood up and strode over to the stranger. She waited for him to notice her presence.

Loki smiled as he swallowed the last piece of his burger and wiped his mouth and hands. He then turned around in his seat and looked at Emma, his eyes twinkling with mischief. To her and everyone else, he appeared like an old man. He was thoroughly enjoying the way Emma was regarding him.

Emma stared at him in a no nonsense kind of way. “How are you sir? Enjoyed your burger did you? What’s your business here in town? Your name?” Emma asked.

Loki chuckled. “I couldn’t be better now that I’m here. That burger sure hit the spot. And I’m here to return a favor for an old lady friend of mine...you can say I owed her one.” He winked at her. “You, my dear can call me Luke.”

Emma continued staring at “Luke”, not buying it for one minute that he was who said he was. That couldn’t be his name. Her inner lie detector pinged loudly. She crossed her arms and scoffed. “I know for a fact your name is NOT Luke. You see, I can always tell when somebody is lying to me.” She smirked. “Try again.”

Lily was enjoying this side of her wife. She grinned, sharing a look with her parents. “That’s my Emma.”

He laughed and shook his head, loving her sass. “Well damn. Maybe you might be immune to my deceit.” It made sense since she was certainly his daughter. He was amused. “Maybe my name isn’t really Luke. But does that really matter, Emma? Maybe I just wanted to see how you were doing, after taking care of affairs of the heart.” He had a mischievous smile on his face which was eerily like hers. He also bore a look of pride on his face.

Emma’s jaw dropped in surprise as she easily put two and two together. “You’re Loki.” Her arms fell to her sides as she looked him up and down.

The God laughed and nodded. “Guilty as charged.” His appearance then changed as he no longer needed to hide from his daughter. He looked much younger and very devilishly handsome. Tall, strong, and with an aura of darkness and mischief surrounded him. He was definitely trouble. A bad bad boy. It was so very ironic considering the fact his daughter was the sheriff of Storybrooke.

The others gasped when Loki finally made himself known. Ruby and Granny took another sniff now that Loki was no longer in disguise. Oh yes, he was definitely Emma’s father. They could see where she got a lot of her traits from along with a few similarities, not too much as she clearly took after her mother in the looks department. Emma and Loki shared the same traits and behaviorism. They all stood up and moved closer to where Emma and Loki were talking.

Lily moved to Emma’s side and wrapped her arms around her waist as she regarded Loki. “You’re really Emma’s father.” She inhaled deeply, noticing he was. “Why wait until now?” She asked in a straightforward way.

Emma moved her arm around her wife’s form, holding her closer and happy to have her there with her. She loved how direct Lily was. It was one of the things she loved most about her.

Loki smiled, looking at Lily before he looked at Emma. He nodded. “Yes I am her father.” He watched his daughter’s reaction, knowing he would have to explain himself sooner rather than later.

“Then why didn’t you just tell me the first time I saw you? Why play this game of cat and mouse? What are you playing at Loki?!” She growled. Emma wanted answers and she was very very mad for a lot of reasons. She felt it was high time Loki told her the truth.

“You weren’t ready for me, Emma. You weren’t ready to accept who you are. I have other children and other responsibilities. But I also had my own agenda, one that has nothing to do with you. You were very hard to keep track of at first. Always being moved from one place to another. I knew I had gotten your mother with child, when she was pregnant with you. Fertility is something she has, something you have as well. But then, she thought she had lost you. I didn’t think that was possible with her being a goddess. That would happen only if she were mortal. I helped your mother to find you when you got placed with her. I would have told her the truth of who you really were,our beautiful daughter. She knew of who you were, at least part of her did. I had hoped she would find out soon enough, but other things were distracting me, distracting us… things happened and I am getting ahead of myself right here. She felt this connection with you, yes. Had you stayed instead of running away, she would have figured out who you were. When she had thought she’d lost you through a miscarriage, she had no idea Rumplestiltskin would go back on his word and steal you from her. He lied to her, but you had the last laugh.” Loki chuckled. “While She grieved your loss, not knowing you were still alive inside another woman.., you had taken Rumplestiltskin’s powers for your own. He was weak and it was years before he got his magic back. But by then, yours and Ingrid’s paths crossed and she tried to adopt you, not knowing you were actually her daughter. She tried to show you just how special you were, wanting to help you find out your true identity. But you freaked out. That was not your fault, Emma. You had faced rejection so many times, being abandoned over and over again because you were different. That was something Ingrid understood all too well, having faced the same thing herself. You thought she would reject you, she never would have done that. She knew about the curse Regina put on this town and knew you would one day come here to break the curse yourself when you turned 28. She came here and waited for you, Emma. The reason why she didn’t know you were her daughter was because there was a curse placed on you, thanks to the bastard who stole you from us… and I am afraid your guard was up. That means so we’re your shields. You didn’t know this… but my ability to turn invisible was also passed on to you. Your scent was covered as long as your walls were up. That is a part of what you could do without realizing you were doing it.” Loki explained. “Otherwise, we would have found you a long time ago.”

Emotions ran deep inside Emma as she heard this. She was still very angry, pissed, furious. More so at Rumplestiltskin than Loki as she thought about her mother and the last time she saw her. “All she ever wanted was a family. Love. It was what I wanted too.” Her voice broke as she shook, trying to contain her fury. “But she’s gone. Why is that? How is that even possible? She was a goddess right? If you knew… if you knew who I was… why the hell didn’t you tell her? You’re a…” She made quotation marks in the air before continuing. “God” What’s your excuse for not telling her?!” Was it really because of her invisibility shield being up when she built a wall every single time she faced rejection, being moved from foster home to foster home? She was trying to understand what exactly had happened.

Loki looked down, between them. “Like I said, I had my own agenda. I won’t lie to you and say I am a good man. Because I’m not. I don’t expect you to understand my motives. I have been dealing with a lot of other things myself. I do not need to explain my actions to you. But when I did find out that something happened with you and your mother, I did what I could.” He looked at his daughter. “You turned out exactly the way I expected you to. Your life may not have been perfect but I understand it brought you and this lovely lady together, and with these people who love you and would do absolutely anything for you.” He had seen the ball of fire that had formed in Regina’s hand. He smiled knowingly. “I was never very far from you Emma. But I had other affairs to take care of before I could reveal myself to you.”

Regina made the ball of fire disappear. “And what would that be?” 

“That’s for me to know.” Loki smiled again before he looked back at Emma. “I owed someone a favor and I came here to give you the chance that was denied you. I know I am not perfect, but I want to make up for it.”

“And what do you think you can do to do exactly that?” Emma asked, sighing. Some of her anger had lessened, but it still burned strong inside her. She took a deep breath when she felt Lily rub her back. She held her closer, letting her know she liked what she was doing and was very grateful to have her there with her. It gave her the boost she needed.

Loki smiled. “Consider it a gift. I owe it to you both after everything that happened. It’s the very least I could do. I called in some favors to make it happen. Maybe one day you’ll forgive me. Maybe not. But know that I am so very proud of you, my daughter.” He grinned and winked at her, placing his hand on her shoulder before he orbed out.

Emma was confused. She blinked. What was Loki talking about? What had he meant about a gift? She looked at her wife and extended family, wondering what the hell that was all about. She shook her head and sighed, thinking maybe he was just being cryptic.she had no way of knowing her life was going to take a very interesting direction soon.

Ruby and Granny were both shocked and at the same time, awed by the fact Loki had been in their diner the whole time. It wasn’t often that a god would grace their town with his or her presence. It didn’t help matters, knowing that Emma was his daughter. That was something they would need to get used to.

The door chimed as it opened, signaling that someone else was there. Regina was shocked to see who was standing there. “Emma…” she gasped.

Emma looked at her best friend, seeing the look on her face, she turned to see who it was that had put that look of surprise on her face. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. “Ingrid…” Her chin trembled as everything finally hit her hard.

The Snow Queen was back. She looked at Emma and smiled, so happy to see her again. This time, she knew exactly who she was. She moved inside, towards her. “Emma! Oh my daughter! I love you so much!” She took her into her arms, holding her tight and kissing her cheeks, never wanting to let go of her baby again. Never again was she going to let anyone take her away.


	7. Seven- Snow Queen, DragonQueen, Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Emma reunites with Ingrid, Mal and Regina get hot and heavy, The Charmings face the Snow Queen... That's just the beginning...

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. Yay!!! The Snow Queen is baaaaaaack!!!! Lol

########

The place grew completely quiet as they saw who was back in town. They all still remembered what had happened before, the last time she was around. It was still fresh on their minds. They remained in their seats, watching and waiting to see what else would happen now that she was back.

Lily looked between the two of them and could see very clearly where Emma had gotten her looks from. It was just so amazing to see how alike they were, almost like sisters. She remained close to Emma to give her the support she needed, but stepped back a bit to give them some hugging room.

Maleficent was intrigued by Ingrid. Now that she was here in person, she could feel her power radiating. It was very much similar to what Emma’s magic felt like even though Emma was more like Loki. She sensed that Emma had some of her mother’s other powers too. She knew that Ingrid had the power of fertility like Loki had also said Emma possessed. It made her wonder what else she got from her mother. She then realized something. If Emma was fertile and she’d mated with her daughter…” her eyes moved to Emma’s still flat abdomen as she smiled at what it meant. She wouldn’t say anything just yet. She had to wonder if Lily had paid attention to what was being said. She wanted to know more soon.

Emma had tears in her eyes as she tried to figure out what to say to her birth mother. She didn’t know where to begin. There was so many she wanted to say to her mother. Emotions were still all over the place.

Ingrid smiled knowingly as she made the first move. “Emma… I love you so much!” She took in her appearance, wanting to memorize this moment in their lives. “Oh Emma, I am so sorry!” She wiped her daughter’s tears away and replaced them with tender kisses. “I wish I knew. I mean I have always felt so connected to you, and now I know why.” She sighed as she remembered what happened. “I thought I had miscarried, but that bastard took you from me… and when we crossed paths… I knew you were special. You always were.” She smiled. “I had heard about you before… but I should have known better than to trust Rumplestiltskin. Oh my baby!” She sobbed as she realized how much of Emma’s life she had missed out on. It upset her greatly.

Emma hugged her mother tightly, feeling deeply affected by what her mother said. She could feel her love, her emotions, her rage, everything was washing over her. She wanted to protect her. “I thought you had died. You destroyed yourself!!! Even when we asked you not to…” Emma had tears falling from her eyes as she remembered that day as if it happened yesterday.

Ingrid nodded, sniffling. “I had to. In order to break the curse I created… my curse did not affect you or your cousins because I used blood magic to enact it. I should have figured out something was amiss… especially since you were immune to my curse. I know you and I and Elsa wore those ribbons… I thought that was why. It just didn’t register to me because I was not in the right state of mind at the time. Had I known you were my daughter then, I would not have put the curse on this town in the first place. Instead, I would have been with you, making up for lost time.”

Emma shook her head. “You didn’t know. It’s not your fault… but how are you back?” She whispered hoarsely.

Ingrid smiled and nodded. “Your father. He found me and told me the truth. I was so angry! Of course, I lashed out at him.” She bit her lower lip. “I was so mad that I died before finding out who you really were. I was so mad at him for abandoning us and letting this happen to you, to me. He knew and he owed it to me to make it alright again, so he brought me back.” She smiled through her tears. “I still want to make that imp Rumplestiltskin pay for what he did to you. Loki told me everything that had ever been done to you…” She then noticed the other woman standing close to Emma.

“So do I and believe me, he will get what is coming to him.” Emma promised darkly. She then noticed that her mother had finally noticed Lily. Emma smiled as she pulled Lily back into her embrace. “Mom, I’d like for you to meet Lily. She’s the love of my life, my best friend, my mate, my wife.” Love shone in her eyes as she introduced Lily to her mother.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. Emma has told me a lot about you. I love your daughter so much. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her.” Lily smiled as she kissed Emma deeply. She was so glad to see that something good had finally happened to her Emma. She deserved that and so much more. She then looked over at her parents, beckoning them to come closer. “And they’re my parents, Regina and Maleficent.”

Ingrid tilted her head, surprised to learn that Regina was Lily’s mother too. She looked at Maleficent, intrigued to learn that the dragon had a daughter too. “Oh we have met.” She smiled. “Briefly. But it is a pleasure to meet you again.”

Maleficent chuckled. “When we first found out you were Emma’s mother, things began to make so much sense.”

Regina chuckled. “It really did.”

Ingrid smiled, glad to see how much Emma and Lily loved each other. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lily. I am so glad you were there for each other. She has told me some things about you too when she come to live with me. So now, you’re a nice surprise, my daughter-in-law.” She chuckled as she hugged Lily before looking at Regina and Maleficent. She still remembered when Emma and Regina had bickered a lot the last time she was there. It was nice to see they had worked out their differences.

Regina nodded and smiled. “I’m glad you’re here now. Em-ma needs her family here and that’s what we are.” She then looked at Emma and Lily. “We are going to see you three later. Welcome back Ingrid. I cannot wait to hear what you have planned. I am sure Mal is looking forward to hearing it too.” She chuckled knowingly. She and Maleficent left in a purple cloud of smoke as they went to pick up Henry before they headed home.

Emma grinned, feeling so happy and glad her mother approved of Lily, not that she would have needed it if she hadn’t approved. It was a nice bonus. Now that her mother was back in her life, she was looking forward to catching up with her and learning more about her heritage. They now had all the time in the world to play catch up. But for now, she still had one more question she needed an answer for. It was nagging at her, but she needed to know. “Are you really a goddess? I mean you did die and I thought that just wasn’t supposed to happen. I mean unless…”

Ingrid smiled. Her daughter had a very valid question and deserved to know what happened. “Yes darling. Unfortunately with me being the goddess of death and rebirth for one thing… destruction and creation, ice and snow… that’s only a part of who I am, not everything that I am. But the power that I have… it is part of the reason why your father and I connected. We both know what it feels like to be outcasts. The other gods feared what I could do with my powers of destruction…” she sighed before she continued.

“I could kill gods with my powers and unfortunately that also included myself. Loki found a loophole when he used it to bring me back. Since events had already been altered in our lives which we had no control over, they felt like they owed it to us to bring me back. I had thought you were gone and felt as if I lost everything that meant anything to me so I destroyed myself, thinking I would be reunited with you in death. I thought I had nothing else to live for. That was when Loki wanted to make sure I knew you were still alive and that I shouldn’t have given up so easily. All I wanted was to be with you Emma. And if I couldn’t do that when I thought I had miscarried you all these years ago… if I didn’t have you in my life, then what was the point? That in itself was why I could do what I did. Now that I know you’re alive, nothing like that will ever happen again. I will destroy anyone who even thinks of trying to tear our family apart.” She looked at Lily and smiled. “And now we’re a family again. You both have given me a reason to fight.” She had a certain fire in her eyes. 

Both Emma and Lily smiled knowingly as they hugged as a family. They knew Ingrid would defend them both and their families with everything she had and so much more.

The Charmings chose that very moment to enter Granny’s diner and were both very shocked to see that Ingrid was back from the dead. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Mary Margaret was shocked and not very happy to see her there. She still remembered what happened the last time she was in town.

########

Maleficent and Regina were back at the mansion after having left the Diner. Regina was so glad that Emma had finally gotten her mother back in her life and it put her in a good mood. After seeing Henryto he’d, Regina had taken Mal by her hand and they moved up to their room, using magic to soundproof it.

Maleficent smiled knowingly as her eyes grew darker with desire as she kissed the shorter brunette deeply. She was glad they were finally going to do this, to take the next step in their relationship. She moaned when her Queen pushed her onto the bed and with a flick of the Evil Queen’s wrist, their clothes disappeared.

Regina’s eyes were dark, mirroring her desire. She moved over the taller blonde’s beautiful form, kissing her passionately before she used her knee to open Maleficent’s legs. She then moved herself between them, smiling sensually, she loved how wet her dragon was. She took Mal’s hardening nipple into her mouth and used her tongue to harden it up some more. When she sucked hard and then used her teeth to tug her nipple, allowing it to come out of her mouth with a pop, she smirked when her dragon moaned loudly and she saw how hard her nipple had gotten, she repeated her maneuver with the other nipple. By this time she had gotten that one nice and hard, Maleficent was a squirming mess beneath her. She loved the loud cries of pleasure her Dragon was making as she continued teasing her breasts with her mouth, her tongue, and her teeth. She loved that wanton longing look on her face. She smiled wickedly as she then began kissing her way down, biting her, nipping her and using her tongue to drag against her smooth skin, she evicted more loud cries of pleasure as she moved lower still. She eyed her dragon in a wickedly provocative way, letting her dragon know that she knew just exactly how she was affecting her and she was proud of it. By the time she finally reached her steamy hot wet center, she loved how ready Mal was for her. But she wasn’t going to rush this. No, she wanted to give her the ultimate experience. She was so glad to have that effect on her beautiful blonde goddess laying before her with a fuck me now look in her eyes. She chuckled knowingly as she teased her folds, using her fingers to caress her clit. She had a deliciously predatory look in her eyes as she finally took Mal’s throbbing clit into her mouth, sucking, nipping, licking, tugging and teasing it all the while, enjoying how Maleficent’s hips started rolling. She loved the way she tasted very much. Hearing Mal begin to beg, Regina slipped one finger and thrust it into her deeply, chuckling against her tender center when Maleficent arched her back and screamed. She thrust a few more times, adding a second and third finger.

“FUCK!!!” Mal moaned loudly. She wasn’t going to last very long.

Regina laughed wickedly as she added a fourth finger after a few more thrusts. And suddenly, Maleficent arched her back and her muscles began contracting around her fingers as her climaxes hit her hard. She came hard all over her with a scream. 

“REGINAAAAAAA!!!!!” Mal’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt Regina use her magic to push her climaxes even higher until she kept exploding with pleasure. Her eyes glowed neon green. After Maleficent came back down from her earth shaking climaxes, she turned to Regina with a truly evil smile on her face. “It’s your turn now.” She flipped Regina onto her back and spread her legs apart, gazing on her with a very dark hunger in her eyes. Regina gasped and moaned loudly when she saw the look in her dragon’s eyes. They were not going to finish anytime soon. Not for a long while. It was a good thing they’d had the room soundproofed so no one would be privy to their passionate sounds of pleasure. The dragon had missed her very much. She wanted to finally claim her as she should have done all these years ago. This had been a long time coming. And she was not going to stop until they had both exhausted each other completely. They had so many years to make up for and tonight was theirs.

########

Emma rolled her eyes when she saw Mary Margaret there with David. She couldn’t help but to feel very defensive now that Ingrid was back in her life. “That’s none of your damn business!” She growled.

David was getting tired of that cold shoulder Emma was giving them. Enough was enough. “That is no way to speak to your mother! Apologize now!” He snapped as he pointed his finger at Emma.

Lily gave a harsh laugh. “She doesn’t need to. You don’t get a say in her life. Not anymore!” She smirked darkly. “My wife doesn’t want ANYTHING to do with you two ever again! Not after what you’ve done to us! I should destroy you right here, right now.” She growled with a dark deadly smile on her face. Her eyes glowed neon green. “A part of me really really would love to. But I will not… at least, not yet. I know you have a kid. Should I separate you from him like you separated me from my mother? It’s so tempting.” She chuckled when she saw the looks of horror on their faces. “You did not have the audacity to show my mother mercy when you took me from her and then you stole Emma’s darkness from her with the Apprentice’s help. You poured her darkness inside me. It was a part of her and it belonged to her. It was up to her how she wanted to live her life. NOT YOU!!!” She snarled as her eyes continued glowing and flashing dangerously. Her teeth looked sharper. “You fucking took that choice away from her!!!” She was so pissed off at them and had been all her life. That anger would not go away any time soon.

Emma moved closer to Lily, pulling her into her arms and holding her. She loved her so much for defending her honor. She didn’t care whether or not those Charmings liked it that she held Lily this way.

Ingrid was still digesting what the Charmings had done to Lily, to Emma and to Maleficent or Regina. She couldn’t begin to understand how a woman who was supposed to be a mother could do something like this. She narrowed her eyes at them, wanting to do something very bad to them at that very moment. She then began to have her suspicions regarding Mary Margaret.

The Charmings’ mouths opened and closed in surprise. Their defense mechanisms took over as Mary Margaret shook her head stubbornly. “How dare you say that?! What right do you have to say that to us? We’re her parents and you can’t be her wife. We never gave you permission to court our daughter and we never will! Not to a dragon like you!!!” She scoffed.

“Ha!” Emma shook her head. “This is MY world! Not the Enchanted Forest. Lily is MY mate. My wife and there is nothing you two can do about this. I don’t need your approval. Never did. You wonder why we could never connect?” She had a dark smirk on her face. “Because you were never my mother… my parents. You didn’t create me. I’m not your flesh or blood. Don’t believe me? Rumplestiltskin took me out of my mother’s womb and implanted me in yours when I was just an innocent embryo. That darkness I was meant to be born with?” Emma sneered. “I stole it from Rumple when he put me in you. And then when you tried to take it out of me and put it in my Lily, guess what? You failed. I already had it in my blood because of who my father was… is. It was always a part of me, my blood, my DNA. I was born with darkness that grew back even stronger than ever.” She chuckled darkly.

“No, that’s not true. Why are you saying that? What’s wrong with you Emma?” David asked as his wife began crying.

“Ask Rumple. He knows the truth. I do not answer to you. But I am grateful for one thing… the darkness you put inside my wife? It brought us together, bound us and connected us on a deeper level. We’re mated. Besides… look at your son that you share. He doesn’t have magic. Did you ever ask yourselves how in the hell it was possible for me to be so powerful?” She laughed harshly at the look in their eyes. “I’m not human. I never was. Maybe I was born from you… like I said, you didn’t create me. I was stolen… Rumple and his damned agendas… and then I was placed inside you. I grew fast inside you, didn’t I?” She sneered.

Mary Margaret had tears falling down her face as she realized there might be something to what Emma was saying. She didn’t like it and she didn’t want to accept it. But she nodded. “I almost died… Blue saved me so I wouldn’t bleed out. I almost did… but then I needed to reach David…”

David shook his head. “But that doesn’t explain our visions… I saw you as a baby… but Snow…”

Emma shrugged. “We never connected. And we never will. Ingrid? She’s my real mother. I was stolen from her. YOU stole Lily from her mother. And you wonder why I hate you.”

“But Emma! She’s a dragon…” they started trying to make up excuses for their actions. 

Ingrid stared hard at the people who had done all these atrocities to them. “Rumplestiltskin stole Emma from me, and lied to me. I thought I had miscarried when in fact, she grew inside you! He did this, knowing that my daughter was different, special. He planned for her to turn dark, to be stronger so he could kill her and take her powers for himself. He just did not count on her father being a god like I am. There is no drop of mortality inside her. He failed and we will make him pay for what he did. Don’t think I will let the way you tried to control my daughter’s life go. We have unfinished business. I will deal with you two later. My daughter may take after me, but she takes after Loki too.” She had a dark look in her eyes, feeling the room temperature get lower as she was tempted to freeze them.

“Loki is her father?” The school teacher was surprised. Where had she heard of him? She asked herself before shaking her head, not wanting to believe any of this was true.


	8. Eight- The Rising of the Dark Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a showdown withe the Dark One. Soon the Dark Swan Rises. Lily confronts Mary Margaret.

Scales And Hearts  
Chapter 8

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Thank you for the reviews! I love getting them. :) xo

\-------------------------

David looked at Emma and Ingrid. He could clearly see it now. There was no mistaking it. And what the Snow Queen said, made sense. It sounded like something that Rumpelstiltskin would do. He didn't think it was right for Rumple to have put them all through this ordeal. He needed to pay for his crimes and clearly that imp was not the type to learn from his mistakes or to leave things alone. He had put Belle, a woman he claimed to love, through hell and still, she had tried to see the good in that monster. David looked at his wife. “I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go home.”

Mary Margaret shook her head. She wasn't really ready to accept that Emma wasn't her daughter. “I don't care. I still gave birth to you Emma. You're my daughter. We would have raised you if not for the Evil Queen’s curse. Just remember that. You need to change your attitude and we need to do something about your…” She didn't like the fact Emma was acting like that and she felt it was because Maleficent and Lily had corrupted her. “We will talk about this later.” She then looked at Ingrid, giving her a cool look before letting David take her away.

Lily was glad to see those people leave. She knew if they hadn't left, she would have given them hell. She wanted to rip that bitch apart with her bare hands. She doubted she would ever forgive them for what had happened to her, or to Emma. There were not going to get away with it. Not anytime soon.

Emma smiled darkly, feeling what Lily was feeling. It was one of the perks of being bound the way they were, whether by the darkness they shared, or by the bond of being mated. She couldn't fault Lily for the way she felt about those Charmings. She pulled Lily against her and kissed her deeply. She smiled when she heard Lily moan. “Later, I promise.” She murmured, tempted to give into her need, her desire to take her right there. She had to get a better hold on her raging hormones. She then looked at Ingrid. “I want to make Rumplestiltskin pay for what he did to us. And he needs to pay with his life right now.” She growled.

Ingrid smiled at her daughter. “I couldn't agree more. He won't be happy to see me.” She smirked. “I am so happy to be here with you again Emma.” She hugged her again. “You are definitely a sight for sore eyes, and different than the last time I saw you.” She smiled at Lily. “I can see you bring out the best in each other.”

Lily smiled at her mother-in-law. “We always have. Only the circumstances are even better. I love her so much that there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for her.” She shared a knowing smile with Emma. She could see the look in Emma’s eyes and mirrored her feelings. She couldn't wait to get some alone time with her later. She inhaled deeply and could feel Emma's arousal. Her dragon wanted her badly. She could sense other things going on with her mate and it brought a wicked smile of satisfaction to her face.

###############

Maleficent had a wicked smile on her face as she remembered the last time she and Regina had conceived Lily. She loved how Her queen looked open and so ready beneath her, she tasted her and teased her until Regina was squirming and begging for more. She chuckled throatily as she decided to use her magic. When she was ready, she thrust into her fully and with passion, both moaning together. As soon as she felt Regina wrap her legs around her waist, she began thrusting into her, rocking with her, grinding against her, panting as their climaxes began reaching new heights. Maleficent felt her dragon itching to come out. She moaned loudly as she looked at Regina, “Change with me baby!!!” She urged, knowing she would not be able to hold off much longer. Her eyes glowed and she grew darker as scales formed.

Regina moaned loudly, too far gone now as she complied. She changed with Maleficent, clutching to her and rocking faster and harder against her, wanting this as much as she did. She arched her back when she felt how deep Maleficent had moved inside of her. When Maleficent bit down on her shoulder and held on, Regina climaxed hard, biting down on the dragon just as hard. Maleficent lurched forward and came hard with her magic, filling Regina completely. They held onto each other, feeling completely sated. They kissed and smiled, satisfied as they turned back to themselves.

###############

Emma, Lily and Ingrid moved to the Pawnshop, wanting to confront Rumple only to find the Charmings there in an heated argument with him. Emma was irritated when she saw that David was pointing his sword at the dark imp. She raised her hands and blasted her darkened energy at David and Mary Margaret, knocking them out of her way. “He’s MINE!!!” Emma said darkly. She didn’t want anyone else in her way for what needed to be done.

Rumplestiltskin was amused at first until he saw the murderous look in Emma’s eyes. “I guess you know the truth now.” He sneered. He stepped around the display counter. “You're here to kill me.” He said matter of factly. He thought he could turn the tables around on her and use it to his advantage.

Emma had a cold dark smile on her face. She saw through him, seeing his thoughts running through his mind. And she knew what he was planning. She smirked. He was not going to have the chance to do any of those things. She would make sure of it. Underneath all his dark layers, he was nothing but a coward who had a lust for power. He was already dying because he’d been born a mortal. This dark power he wielded was too much for him to handle. His human heart couldn't take it anymore. Rumple thought he could try again, but that was not to be the case. It wasn't up to him, not anymore. Emma on the other hand had Loki’s blood in her veins. Darkness was always a part of her. She could handle it all and so much more. Rumple had no idea who the father of Ingrid’s baby was the moment he had stolen Emma from her womb. Emma laughed at Rumplestiltskin. “You're going down and you will never come back.” With a snap of her fingers, the Dark One’s dagger appeared in her hand. 

Lily grinned, absolutely loving this side of her wife. She felt completely turned on by what she was seeing. The look on his face was priceless. 

Ingrid chuckled, feeling proud to see her daughter standing up to the one responsible for separating them. She wanted to see him go down for what he did.

Rumple looked at Emma, surprised to see what she did. “I had no idea you could…” Damn! He was trying to find her weakness so he could get his dagger back before she could use it on him.

Emma smirked. “I can see that. You really have no idea what you were messing with when you took me from my mother!!!” Her eyes grew black. As black as was possible. The lights in the shop flickered and then burst as sparks fell around them. 

The closer Emma Swan got to Rumple, the more drained he felt. It was as if she were somehow absorbing his powers. He then remembered what happened the first time he had stolen Emma from Ingrid’s womb. How he had grown weak and how his powers had taken a while to return to him. His eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief. “H-how?” He whimpered. His knees were weak and he fell down, unable to fight back.

Emma laughed, loving the look in that pathetic coward’s eyes. “You never thought to ask Ingrid who my father was?” She was now standing over him and she could feel the darkness pouring into her. “You have a mortal heart. I do not.” She smiled evilly. “That’s why you couldn’t handle all this darkness. Not only am I the daughter of the Snow Queen, I am also the daughter of the God Loki.” As she said this, she thrust the dagger into Rumplestiltskin’s heart, killing him and taking the rest of the darkness for herself. She looked at the dagger, smiling when she noticed it had become crimson red. It may have come from the excalibur sword. But now that sword was rendered useless since she had taken all the powers of all the previous Dark Ones and was now the true Dark One. There would be no other. The dagger vanished and reappeared on her wrist, forever ingrained inside her.

Lily loved Emma’s new look. She moved to her wife and kissed her passionately. “That was amazing.” She caressed Emma’s cheek. “I love this look, it's a perfect look on you.” She murmured, feeling like she couldn't get enough of her.

Emma smiled knowingly as she held Lily close to her, inhaling deeply. “You are absolutely perfect for me.” All she wanted was to be with her alone.

Ingrid was intrigued by what had happened when Emma finally killed Rumple. She felt so proud of her daughter, so happy that she got to see him go down for what he did to her family. She smiled at her daughter. “Now that was amazingly refreshing. I do believe I will go for a walk. See you two in a little while darlings. I love you and I'm proud of you.” She smiled as she kissed their cheeks before she left.

Mary Margaret and David were horrified by what happened and seeing Emma was the dark one, they didn't quite grasp the concept that she was always meant to be the dark one. They just didn't get it. “You’re the dark one. How can it be? How can you do this knowing this would happen?!”

Emma looked at them coldly. “Because it's who I was always meant to be. Like you didn't try to kill Rumplestiltskin when I stopped you?” Emma pointed out. “You knew I was going to be born with this darkness, yet you tried to take it and put it in my Lily.” She stared at them darkly.

Lily was itching to get into their face. She moved from Emma’s side and stalked over to the Charmings. “That's right, you did. And you took me from my mother. Emma killed Rumple for what he did. I’m glad she did. I should do the same to you.” She smirked darkly. “But I won't. I'm going to have so much fun making you suffer one way or another. You can leave here, but you can't hurt me like I can hurt you.” She took her finger and her nail sharpened to a claw. She sneered at David who was trying to protect his wife and she looked at Mary Margaret and slashed a long jagged line on her cheek. “Let that be a reminder of the reasons why I want to hurt you.” She licked her lips and smiled with satisfaction, liking how the scar now marred her face. “That's a good look on you.” She laughed as she joined Emma again, watching the Charmings scramble to get out of the pawnshop and away from them. 

As soon as they were finally alone, they quickly locked the door and began making love, wanting to mate again and again until their needs were completely sated. After they were done, they walked out of the pawnshop, grinning from ear to ear.


	9. Nine- Discord and Unease in Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of what happened to Snow White, unease rises in Storybrooke. The Dark Swan and her Dragon and family celebrate.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 9

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Yikes!!! What happened to Snow White?! Dang!!! What will the people think??! *ducks*

\------------------------

The town was abuzz. After Snow had ended up at the hospital and had received 13 stitches on the side of her face, it had gotten people talking about who had done this to Mary Margaret. She'd almost told them who had hurt her, but then she thought better of it. She was afraid of Lily’s wrath, but even more afraid of Maleficent. And now that Emma was the Dark One, it complicated things for the Charmings. They knew they were at fault for why Lily had attacked them, and they felt maybe Lily would be appeased enough to leave them alone now. They did not want to add fuel to the fire by opening their mouths and naming their attacker. Even though David was the acting sheriff, she knew with Regina being the Mayor that he could still lose his job if he tried to go against them. Then there was the fact they could not cross the town line, they were pretty much stuck and had nowhere else to go.

The people surrounded the Charmings when they walked down the street toward them, trying to get them to open up and to tell them who had attacked Snow White. It was hard enough for them to show their faces after what happened. Mary Margaret snapped at them. “Will you people please leave me alone!? Get out of my face!!!”

Emma and Lily arrived not much longer after the Charmings did. The moment they did, the people became painfully aware that Emma was now the new Dark One. They began to gossip amongst each other, wondering if there was a connection between Emma being the Dark One and what happened with their beloved schoolteacher, Mary Margaret. Emma smiled darkly in a predatory way when they looked their way. She certainly didn't give a damn what they were thinking. Lily was chuckling at them, pleased with her own handiwork.

Maleficent and Regina joined them and looked over to see who they were watching. They laughed in glee when they saw the long, ugly scar on Mary Margaret’s face and then they looked at Emma seeing she was the new Dark One.

Regina chuckled happily. “Clearly, something has happened when we left.”

Lily grinned. She was besides herself with glee as she looked at her parents. “I did that to her.” She smirked, feeling proud of herself.

Emma laughed softly. “Yes she did and it's a very beautiful handiwork.” She snickered, proud of her wife. “I approve.” She winked.

Maleficent looked at her daughter, feeling so proud of what she did. “You are amazing. I love you.” She hugged her and kissed her before she looked over at Emma. “I love your new look, Emma darling.” She winked and added. “I approve.”

Regina laughed as she moved closer to Maleficent. 

It was in the way they looked at each other and the shifters inside them knew there was now a new reason to celebrate. Emma grinned happily. “You're mated!!!” She hugged Regina tightly, happy for her. “It's about time you got your happy ending!!!”

Lily was happy for her mother. She began giggling after she hugged her mother.

“What’s funny?” Maleficent smiled, wanting to know what was going on with Lily.

“This, us, and you two.” Lily laughed.

Emma looked at her wife, trying to figure it out. She smiled. “Fate. It can be funny that way.” She caught on to it. “Either that, or there is something in the water.” She chuckled. “Speaking of which…I’m hungry. I’ve worked up quite an appetite after making a killing. It's made me very ravenous.”

Lily kissed Emma deeply, and chuckled. “Then we need to do something about that.”

Regina smiled at Maleficent. “Now that she mentions it… So am I.” She smiled as they moved towards Granny's once again.

Ingrid finally joined them. “Sorry to be late, I was taking care of some family business. I left a message for Elsa and Anna to call me back…”

When they sat down, Granny came with Ruby and asked. “Are any one of you responsible for what happened to Mary Margaret?” Originally, she thought that maybe Regina did it because of her well known hatred for Snow White.

Regina stared her down. “And you thought I would mar her fair skin? I wish, but no. Hearts are my thing. And well… Poison.” She smiled.

“Are you defending what happened to your Snow White?” Maleficent asked. “She got what she deserved especially after what she did to MY family. Although if it had been up to me…” She allowed her teeth to get sharper as she made a biting sound and then licked her fingers, making a point on which method she would use on the Charmings if it were up to her.

Ruby looked at her grandmother. “Leave them alone. Whatever happened to Snow is her business. Not ours. And we have one to run here…” She didn't mention that she'd had an argument with Mary Margaret earlier that day. She looked at Emma and tilted her head. “You're the new Dark one… What happened to Mr. Gold?”

Emma smiled darkly. “I killed him.” She watched their reaction. “HE deserved it. I now own everything he did. I know he ripped your Granny off with the bed and breakfast and the diner. I'm here to make your lives easier. The rates you owe me will be slashed by 50%. I think that’s more than fair don't you?”

Granny and Ruby were both surprised by Emma’s offer. Especially Ruby. “That would help us big time! Grams needs to replace a few things in the kitchen and upgrade some things…” Ruby grinned. She didn't care what happened with Rumple.

Granny narrowed her eyes at Emma. She never trusted Mr. Gold and trusted him even less when he was Rumple especially since he was the Dark One. “What’s in it for you Swan?” She wanted to know where things stood with her now that Emma had taken his place and she had no way of knowing what kind of a dark one Emma would be.

Emma smiled darkly. She knew the old woman was smart. She'd give her that. “It's really simple. Don't put your nose where it does not belong. I'm being gracious enough to help you out of your financial issues. I have no issues with you or Ruby. I like you two. Just stay out of our business and we will get along just fine. Any problems you have, come to me and I will take care of it personally. And just to set the record straight, I am nothing like that imp who ripped you off and threatened you. Don't try to compare me to him.”

Granny nodded, feeling satisfied with her answer. “Fine by me. Do your thing. Thank you.” She went off to take care of their meals.

Ruby gave them a huge smile before she got back to work. But she kept sniffing the air, sensing several things going on with some of them.

Regina smiled at Emma. “How does it feel to finally be able to do what you do?”

Emma shared a look with Lily before she answered. “Like I am finally in the right skin.” She chuckled.

Maleficent nodded. “Like you finally found yourself.” She smiled knowingly.

“And I love what I see.” Lily kissed her wife.

Ingrid’s cell phone rang. She smiled as she answered it. “Hello Elsa. Yes I’m back. I know, but I was given another chance. I have some news to share with you. Do you think you and your sister could come to Storybrooke if we opened a portal for you? Yes Emma is here, but I must warn you that so many things have changed.” She continued talking with her niece for a while, making arrangements.

Leroy came inside and being a hot head, had stormed up to the table they were sitting at. He pointed his finger at them accusingly, “I know one of you had something to do with Snow getting hurt! And if I find out w…”

Emma stood up calmly. “You’ll what?” She stared him down coldly. Her eyes were dark.

Leroy was angry and he wanted to hit someone, but he was not going to hit a lady. Was he? Indecision was in his eyes. He thought better of it. “I don't know. But you all better stay away from Snow!” He stormed off to get himself drunk.

Emma chuckled as she sat back down. She wasn't going to be surprised if Leroy would end up in the jail again after another night of binge drinking. She smiled as she lit up when the food finally arrived. “Ahh good!” She dug into her food, moaning with relish at how good it was. She couldn't believe how hungry she was. Ironically, so was the mayor. Halfway through eating, Emma realized that she had never seen Regina eat like that before. Emma shrugged and continued eating. When she was done she looked at everyone and asked. “Dessert anyone?” She licked her lips as she opened the dessert menu to look at.

Regina had lit up at the very mention of getting dessert. “Oohhh! That Lava cake looks so good!”

Emma grinned. “It sure does!” She agreed.

Maleficent shared a look with her daughter in amusement at how ravenous their mates were. She had a pretty good idea of why.

Lily had a sly smile on her face as she watched her wife. Her eyes trailed down to her still flat abdomen as she began to picture what could be happening inside her Emma. She began mentally conversing with her mother, enjoying their private conversation. They both were loving how oblivious their wives were to what could be happening within them right now.


	10. Ten- Swan Song and the Dance of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Swan and her Dragon along with the Dragon and her Evil Queen have reason to celebrate. A certain redhead returns with an unwelcome surprise in the portal. Elsa and Anna come and visit.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 10

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. So…. Elsa and Anna might be paying a visit in the near future… Question is… How will they deal with Ingrid’s news and the fact their cousin is the new Dark One? Vbeg… 

\------------------------

Ingrid looked at her daughter and smiled as soon as she finished talking with her nieces. “Elsa and Anna and her husband will come visit us within the week. Elsa was surprised at the fact I came back from the other side, but as soon as I explained everything that happened, she seemed to accept it. I just hope she can keep an open mind about you know…”

Emma smirked, “Me becoming the dark one?” She knew what her mother was talking about. She also knew that many people would not understand that she was fated to become one or that it was something she had accepted. She had embraced who she truly was. It was in her blood. “I don't regret being who I am.” She smiled as they finished eating their dessert.

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. “It's like with me and Regina. We are who we are. I doubt we would change any of it. Besides, I knew when you were growing inside that bitch, that you had darkness inside you.” She smiled. She'd ironically enough had felt a connection to Emma before she was born, not knowing that Emma was fated to be with the baby she was carrying at the time, her daughter Lily. She chuckled softly at that very thought. The two babies had been connected and fated to be together from the very start.

Emma chuckled knowingly. “I wouldn't expect you to. I love you both the way you are.” She winked. She then looked at Lily. “This love of my life carries some of my darkness within her and that makes her absolutely perfect in my eyes.” She murmured. “It is a part of her now and has been for a long time. It's brought us together.”

Lily smiled, loving Emma even more for what she said. “I am so glad it did. I love it that you are mine.” She drawled as she moved onto Emma’s lap and kissed her passionately. It was clear she needed her badly, again. Emma moaned loudly, feeling wetness pool between her legs. She felt so completely turned on, Lily was the only one capable of eliciting such a need inside of Emma.

Lily smiled knowingly as she smelled Emma’s arousal. She inhaled deeply, loving her scent and smelled that Emma was most definitely pregnant. She looked at her family and chuckled softly, “I do believe I need to take my mate home, otherwise I will be tempted to take her right here right now.” She growled with a desire to forgo it and take her right there on the spot.

Regina chuckled knowingly as she looked at Maleficent. “That's exactly how I feel. We’d better call it a night…” Her cell phone buzzed, indicating that she needed to answer before she could do anything else. She groaned with frustration as she answered. “What do you want?!” She said in an annoyed manner. It was her sister, Zelena calling her.

Lily and Emma decided to go home to make love. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They had been so close to humping each other and knew if they had done that, they would have given into their desires whether or not anyone wanted to witness their immoral behavior. 

Ingrid smiled at Maleficent. “I'd better go. I will see you two in the morning.” She left.

###############

Maleficent smiled and then looked at her wife who was clearly getting annoyed as she spoke with her sister. Maleficent was close to burning Regina’s cell phone just to take her home and have her way with her.

Regina scoffed. “I don't care about your problems with Robin. That's not my problem anymore. You made your bed, now you need to lie in it.” She smirked darkly. “No I don't care. He’s your problem, not mine. I am happy right now. Can you say that about yourself?” She shared a look with Mal. “Fine, come at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you.” She made arrangements for Zelena to meet her at the town line so Regina could let her in. She then hung up on Zelena with a huff, rolling her eyes and groaning.

Maleficent had a dark smile on her face. “Your sister giving you problems? If you want me to, I could incinerate her for you.” She chuckled.

“I’ll tell you who I want you to incinerate. Robin freaking Hood. Zelena, just realized what a chore it is to have Robin hanging around her. She’s pregnant.” She pointed out. A part of her did not want to let Zelena back into their lives after what her sister put her through. But she was the only remaining family she had left whether or not she liked it. “She'll be here tomorrow.” She rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

Maleficent smiled. “She may not be the only one.” Her eyes were dark as she chuckled knowingly.

“Hmm?” Regina looked at her wife, trying to figure out what she was talking about. “The only one what? “

“Pregnant.” The dragon had a sly smile on her face. “I have been through it before, I know what to expect, and you my dear are displaying the symptoms.”

Regina looked at her Dragon. “I don't see how that is possible. I drank that potion to make myself incapable of having children when I was forced by my mother to marry Snow White’s father. Remember?”

Maleficent continued smiling. “Maybe you did, but that was a long time ago.” She reached out and caressed her face before inhaling deeply. Her dragon senses knew without a doubt that she had gotten her Queen pregnant. “You know, magic is very unpredictable. And together, our magic is unstoppable.” Her eyes were dark as she looked between them and smiled as she inhaled deeply. “My dragon is telling me I got you with child.”

Regina gasped. She put her hand on her still flat abdomen and wondered if it was possible. She then realized it was. Her eyes met those of Maleficent and the way she was looking at her right then, caused heat to spread within her. “Oh Mal…” She whispered, needing her. They then vanished in a cloud of smoke as they went back home.

###############

Elsa looked at her sister, Anna. “That was Aunt Ingrid. She is back. I know she destroyed herself, but now she is back in Storybrooke. She says she has news for us. We probably should pay a visit just in case. It would be nice to see Emma and her family.” She pointed out. She missed her.

Anna nodded. “Let me talk with Kristoff and we can make arrangements. I hope everything is okay and that Ingrid will not resort to doing anything bad again.”

Elsa nodded. “She says she was given another chance. I know she did the right thing when she destroyed the curse she sent out. Aunt Ingrid said for us to keep an open mind. I just hope nothing bad has happened.” She went about taking care of things. 

Anna looked at her sister and wondered. “An open mind for what?”

“She didn't elaborate. I suppose we just need to see for ourselves. I will make the necessary arrangements before we leave.” Elsa decided, the sooner the better so they could return. She didn't like to stay away from her kingdom too long. Not after what had happened the last time.

Anna informed her husband about their travel plans. He did not want to come at first, wanting to stay behind. That is until Anna clocked the back of his head and reminded him that family came first. He groaned and then agreed with his wife. It was clear who wore the pants in their marriage.

###############

Emma and Lily lay entwined after their lovemaking. Lily was caressing Emma’s belly lovingly. Emma chuckled softly. “What are you doing?”

Lily smiled sensually and knowingly. “Don't you realize it yet?” She was being mysterious. She wanted Emma to figure it out, instead of spelling it out for her. She knew without doubt exactly when it had happened. When they made love in the backseat of Emma’s car. She smiled, knowing she would never forget that day. She wanted to revisit the place they'd made love again soon.

“Realize what Lily?” Emma asked.

Lily kissed Emma’s belly, the kisses were eliciting tingling sensations that were shooting inside her. Lily murmured as she inhaled very deeply, “You smell so good like this… All I want to do is take you again and again… My dragon is feeling extremely protective of you and does not want anyone else to come within 5 feet of you. Neither do I for the matter.” She growled softly as she continued kissing her abdomen.

Emma moaned at the look in Lily’s eyes and the intimate way she was paying so much attention to her abdomen. She gasped at the realization as it finally hit her. Her own scent, her own body, everything was telling her what she needed to know. She looked deep inside with her powers, she could sense it. They had created love and it was growing inside her womb. “I’m pregnant?” She smiled as Lily beamed and nodded. “Yes Emma you certainly are.” She moved closer to Emma and kissed her passionately. They proceeded to make love over and over again.

The next day, Maleficent met with Lily and Emma for breakfast while Regina had gone to meet Zelena. Lily lit up when she saw her mother there. “Good morning mom.” Her eyes twinkled happily.

Maleficent smiled at her daughter as she sat down. “I take it you two had fun last night.”

Lily chuckled and nodded. “We sure did and Emma and I celebrated all night long.” She looked at Emma and winked at her. She remembered how they had taken it to her car again before going back to bed for the night.

Emma licked her lips and laughed softly. “We sure did. Especially since we found out you are going to be a grandmother.”

Maleficent laughed and hugged them. “You are not the only ones who had reason to celebrate last night.” She winked. “I think I will let Regina give you her news as soon as she gets back.”

Lily smiled knowingly as she looked at Emma and explained. “Mom and I suspected when you and Regina were eating yesterday…”

###############

Ingrid had gone with Regina because she knew Anna, Kristoff and Elsa would be arriving around the same time that Zelena would, but through a portal.

Zelena had arrived first and Regina tossed her the scroll that would allow her to step through. But then she saw Robin grabbing her sister. As soon as they crossed into the portal, Regina snapped. “What the hell do you think you are doing here?!” She glared at Robin darkly.

He replied, “I just couldn't let Zelena take my baby and go. I wanted to see you. I knew she was Zelena after I caught on to who she was... but I didn't care. I couldn't let her come here alone… why are you dressed like the Evil Queen?” He tried to move closer to her.

“Don't…” Regina put her hand up, stopping Robin. “Because that's who I am, who I will always be.”

Robin tried again as Zelena was getting impatient to say something. Robin did not let Zelena talk as he wasn't finished. “No, this isn't you Regina. You love me. We are meant to be together. I came for you. I don't love your sister. I love you.” He tried to wrap his arms around Regina. “I can help you be good again.”

Just then, Ingrid's family arrived. Elsa stepped through first as Anna and Kristoff came after her. Ingrid smiled at them happily and moved to hug them, glad for the distraction from Regina and her sister.

They hesitated at first, remembering what happened before, but then Elsa stepped forward and hugged her aunt. “You seem different, happier…” She looked at Regina, concern in her eyes. “Um did we come at a bad time?”

“No.” Ingrid shook her head. “Come, let's leave Regina alone. I want to tell you some things first before we go to Granny’s. Emma is there waiting for us.”

“But what about…” Elsa was worried about Regina as they followed Ingrid back to town.

Zelena interrupted Robin, finally speaking up. “I’m sorry, I tried to ditch him but he caught me leaving and had grabbed ahold of my shirt so he ended up transporting here with me.”

Regina pushed Robin away. “Just… NO!!! I want NOTHING to do with you…” She slapped his hands away from her when he made a move to get too close for her confort. “Don't touch me!!! You do not have the right to touch me anymore. I do not love you. I never loved you. Maybe when I was a good girl... I tolerated you. But love? Never!” She saw that she had hurt Robin’s feelings, but she didn't care. Not when she was in love with someone else.

Robin begged. “Regina, this isn't you. Please! The evil queen has you under a spell…” he reached out to touch her, not getting what she was saying at all.

Regina laughed as she stepped out of his reach. “I am more me than I have ever been. If you want to live, keep your hands to yourself. You make me sick. Literally.” She looked like she was about to throw up. And then she did. He made her very nauseous as she wondered what she had ever seen in him before. But then again, he wasn't the only reason why she was nauseous in the first place. She put her hand on her abdomen. 

Robin tried to step back in time, but his boots didn't survive. “You’re sick Regina?”

Regina chuckled darkly as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “No, you idiot. I'm pregnant.”

Zelena found this all so amusing. This new side of her sister was better than she thought. “Who's the lucky chap?” She asked.

Regina smirked. “Maleficent.” She grinned evilly, loving the way their jaws had dropped.


	11. Eleven- Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Arendelle sisters arrive as does Zelena, it's storytime as they search for answers to their own questions and find out more than they ask for.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 11

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Wine makes writing a lot more fun. The previous chapter is proof! Lol If you are a minor, you shouldn't be reading this story. Turn back now. Seriously.

\------------------------

Zelena had smirked at Robin after she got over the initial shock of hearing who her sister had been shacking up with. “Now don't you wish you hadn't come with me?” She said pointedly at Robin Hood who looked crestfallen and confused. He hated what he was feeling right now and decided to resort to denial.

“I still think she is under a spell. If not by the evil queen, then by Maleficent. It's just not possible. I don't know how she is pregnant…” Robin refused to believe that he had lost Regina to that dragon bitch.

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I can hear you. And I assure you that I am not under any spell. The evil queen is a part of me and always has been. If you want to survive, stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my wife, Maleficent. Because if you don't, my wife will eat you for dinner. Literally. And I won't stop her.” She smiled evilly, walking towards Granny’s. Emma was certainly rubbing off of her when it came to the way she was now swearing. Such language! Maybe it was her pregnant hormones or the fact Robin irritated the hell out of her. But either way, she didn't care. She used magic to drink some water and rinse her mouth, spitting it on the ground in front of Robin. She smirked when Robin jumped out of the way before she popped a mint in her mouth.

“Ouch. Sorry boy. Looks like she’s so over you.” Zelena grinned as she followed her sister, leaving Robin behind.

###############

Ingrid and her nieces had arrived at Granny's before Regina and Zelena did. She smiled when she saw Emma with Lily and Maleficent, enjoying their breakfast. “We’re here.” Ingrid beamed as she moved over to them.

Emma grinned when she saw her mother. “Good morning Mom!” She got up and hugged her before she looked over at her cousins and chuckled at the look of surprise on their faces.

“She’s your mom?” Elsa was surprised as she looked at her aunt. “Emma is your daughter? How did that happen?” She looked at Emma, seeing how she was dressed and she did look different. “What happened to you?” She moved over to hug Emma. “I thought Snow was your mother…”

Emma laughed and hugged her cousins. “Do you want the long version or the short version?”

Anna was surprised, but she wanted the whole story. “Tell us everything please. I can't believe you're our cousin!” She smiled as she looked over at her aunt. “Well you do look like you could pass for sisters.”

Kristoff moved a table closer so they could all sit together. He looked over at Lily and at Maleficent. Not sure yet who they were, but the other older blonde seemed familiar somehow.

Emma smiled as she shared a look with her wife, “First, before Mom and I tell you our story, we have some happy news to share with you.”

Lily smiled as she looked at Ingrid. She couldn't contain her joy. “Emma is pregnant.” She beamed proudly as she kissed her wife while caressing her abdomen.

Ingrid squealed happily, clapping her hands. “You're going to have a baby!!!” She moved and hugged them happily. “Does Henry know yet?”

Emma nodded and laughed softly, “we let him know this morning before he left for school. He is very excited about it.” She smiled. “And since you all arrived, we would like to invite you all to a cookout tonight and celebrate with us as a family.” They had decided to do that after Ingrid told them of her plans to invite her nieces and Kristoff.

“Congratulations!” Elsa smiled, happy for her cousin. Anna said the same and they hugged her.

Emma chuckled. “Thanks. Before I tell you the story, let me introduce you to my beautiful wife. This is Lily.” She beamed proudly. “And this beautiful lady here is Lily’s mother, my mother-in-law, Maleficent.” Her eyes twinkled knowingly as all eyes turned in shock to her.

Maleficent laughed. “I guess my reputation is known even in your kingdom. I'm not surprised…” She smirked. Just then, Regina arrived with Zelena. “Ahh! There’s my wife.”

Regina smiled when she saw Maleficent and the others there. She moved to Mal’s side and kissed her deeply, happy to be back in her arms. Then she looked at Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. Good to see you all here. She then whispered into Maleficent’s ear. “Sorry I'm late ran into trouble, I'll tell you later.” She then continued. “Maleficent, this is my sister, Zelena.”

Maleficent looked over at the redhead, looking her up and down. “Hmmph. Well, Emma was about to share a story with those three and she and Lily shared their good news.” She smiled knowingly.

Emma chuckled, “I'm pregnant.”

Regina chuckled happily as she hugged Emma. “This is so perfect! So am I.”

Emma grinned, “Perfect indeed.”

Zelena looked at them. “Is there something in the water? Besides, what happened to you Emma? You look like…” She tilted her head. “Where's Rumple?”

Emma had a dark smile on her face. “I killed him. Now can I tell the story?”

Zelena’s jaw dropped.

Elsa shared a look with Anna when they heard this. Things had certainly changed since the last time they visited Storybrooke. They nodded as they got ready to listen to what Emma had to share with them. Elsa remembered Ingrid telling her to keep an open mind. She decided she would do just that.

“Once upon a time, a long time ago… Before Lily and I were born…” Emma started. “Rumple found out mom here was pregnant with me. He knew that I was special and he wanted my powers for himself. He did not know who my father was. But he stole me from your Aunt Ingrid when I was only an embryo. As a result, Ingrid thought she had miscarried and that I had died. Rumple put me inside of Snow because he figured with me being born from Snow White, that I would be born a savior. What he had not counted on was me absorbing his dark powers and making them mine. I grew fast inside Snow because of who my father was. Oddly enough, Snow did not realize the implications of why her pregnancy was going through an accelerated rate. She'd had this vision of me as a young girl, twelve, maybe thirteen ripping her heart out. She became frightened by that dream and set out to get rid of the darkness I was going to be born with.” Emma’s eyes grew darker with fury as she signaled that the story was getting ugly. “This Apprentice told them they needed to find a vessel to put my darkness in. Snow White knew just where to find one.” She shared a look with Maleficent, Regina and Lily before she continued. “Maleficent had just given birth to her daughter while in dragon form. Lily had yet to hatch from her egg when Snow and Charming grabbed the egg. Maleficent wanted her baby back and changed to her human form, begging Snow, Mother to Mother not to do this. She had seen how pregnant Snow was with me and had thought by appealing to her motherly side, that she would reconsider.” Emma shook her head. “Didn't even happen. So after they stole Lily from her mother, the Apprentice took my darkness and poured it into Lily’s egg. Problem is, they did not take my darkness all the way out. They did not know it was already a part of me. I had it in my blood thanks to my father. Not all of my darkness was able to fit inside Lily. So the Apprentice formed a portal, sending Lily to the world I would eventually grow up in. Rumple got his dark magic back. But it took time for him to get it back. When I was born, Snow and Charming put me into a magical cabinet and I was brought to this world and I grew up. Thing is, magic was always a part of me. As I grew older, my magic grew stronger. I had no one to teach me, to train me or to help me. I was passed from home to home when people were frightened of me and called me a freak. That is until Ingrid found me and took me in. She had felt this connection with me, a desire to be with me, not knowing that I was her biological daughter all along. She had accepted me, loved me even when she realized I had powers. She tried to train me, but I freaked out and ran away, thinking if I showed her all I was capable of, that she would reject me, send me away like countless others had. Even when she told me she had wanted to adopt me.” Her eyes got misty at this point. She smiled when Ingrid rubbed her back lovingly. Elsa and Anna were hanging on to her story and were shocked at what they were hearing.

Emma continued. “Well, two or three foster homes before I lived with Ingrid, Lily and I had crossed paths.” They smiled, remembering how they met. “We met as we were shoplifting at the same store.” She chuckled fondly. Lily giggled at the memory and took over for a few minutes.

Lily kissed Emma. “The very first time I saw her, I was smitten. I thought to myself, here’s another girl like me. I was drawn to her from the very first time I laid eyes on her. I had seen her stealing something and she had seen me do the same. I knew then, that I wanted to be with her. Something inside me said we belonged together. We ran out together feeling such a rush. I wanted to see her again and I was not ready to let her go anytime soon without making sure we knew each other. We introduced ourselves and made sure we would do this again and again. She told me she was a kid in the foster system. Yeah I lied to her because I thought her story was more interesting than mine. I wanted to be like her. I didn't realize it was okay to be myself. Thing is until I met Emma, I had never been happy. I hated the family I had been adopted into. I had never belonged with them. But with Emma, I truly felt as if we belonged. I had magic and darkness within me, but when I was with Emma, it felt so right. We kept finding our way to each other even when she got placed with other foster parents. I always found her. It's like I had this radar inside that would lead me to her. Until we had that one fight. I knew I blew it when she caught me in my lie. I had taken advantage of her family letting me in and I stole from them. Stealing had always come easy to me. I did not know it was because I was cursed. I had always gotten into trouble and gotten involved with the wrong people. I had never been happy and had a very dark life, no hope, no joy. Until Emma. And then after she left me, I met the Apprentice who admitted his part in the way my life turned out. He told me about my real mother, about who I really was, about why I turned out the way I did. He told me about how I ended up with all this darkness inside me. He told me what Snow White and her Prince Charming did to me.” She said this with venom. “I hated them for taking me from my mother. I hated the Apprentice too. I could have destroyed him, but he told me everything I needed to know. He told me about Snow White’s baby that this darkness belonged to and that I would be drawn to her. At that time, I did not piece it together until later. He said that with time, everything would be made right again.”

Emma took over from there, holding Lily’s hand and kissing her. “I left her, not knowing our true purpose. I wish I had known. Because I would have taken her with me. It wasn't the right time. Not long after living with Ingrid and running away, I met Neal. I thought he was a good guy, but no. He used me. He made me think he loved me. That was a lie because he set me up and I ended up taking the fall for him. I went to prison. And when I was there, I found out I was pregnant. I gave birth to a baby boy. But I was not in the position to raise him. I couldn't very well have done that while in prison. Giving him up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. After I got out of prison, I turned my life around. Even with all the darkness I had growing inside me, I made do with what I had. I became a cop, a detective, bounty hunter, bail bonds person… And 28 years after all that happened to me. On my birthday, I made a wish that I wouldn't be alone anymore. Next thing I know, a little 10 year old boy is knocking at my apartment door telling me that he was my son and that I had to go home with him because my family needed me and that I had to save them.” She laughed, seeing the knowing smile on Regina’s face. “He told me this story about how the Evil Queen was the woman who adopted him.” Emma chuckled. “I didn't believe him at first. Probably because it was out of the norm. I know I had magic yes, but I also had a rough life. At first when I met Regina, we butted heads. I did not plan on taking her son away, but as long as I was around, she’d felt threatened by my presence because she knew how our son felt about her being the evil queen. She wanted him to love her for who she was not what she is.” Emma smiled knowingly as Regina reached forward and took a hold of her free hand. “Once I realized who I was, who everyone was, I confronted Regina and she admitted it to me. In spite of our rough start, I saved her from the people in this town after I broke the curse Regina had put on them, I would not let them kill her. I couldn't do that to this woman who had taken my son and raised him well. And I had to show Henry it was okay to love someone like Regina. We became friends, best friends, soul sisters. And we’ve been raising Henry together. I wouldn't trade that for anything else. And then Maleficent… Even though I was tricked into killing her… Not exactly kill her for she had somehow retained her form while she healed. Rumple brought her back and she wanted to make Snow and Charming pay for what happened to her daughter… I was about to embark on another journey to my past. Regina found out from Maleficent that they shared a daughter, my Lily.” She smiled. “Regina told Maleficent about how I would be able to find her daughter and when they found me and told me about Lily and what my so called parents did to her…” Emma scoffed as she shook her head.

Maleficent and Regina chuckled. “Emma here totally lost it big time. You should have seen it.” Maleficent grinned. “I was so proud of her and I forgave her for what she did to me. I don't forgive very easily, but I saw her darkness that day. Regina and I, after we told her Lily’s name, Emma was so pissed!” She smirked.

“After Emma stormed off, we followed her to their loft. We witnessed everything. Emma let Snow and Charming have it big time. She cussed them out and they were so scared of her. It was like she was a completely different person. At first Mal and I didn't realize why she had reacted that way.” Regina smiled.

Maleficent continued as she looked at her daughter, Lily who was hanging on to every word. “After Emma stormed out of that loft, I had so much fun rubbing it in their faces, how much Emma hated them now and would never forgive her for what they did to my Lily… Regina and I found Emma and asked her why she had reacted that way after we told her who you were. She had quite a story to tell us. And she told us a lot. We were pretty shocked to know that you both knew each other, we could clearly see that she cared very deeply for you. If she had not, she would not have reacted that way in the first place.” Maleficent chuckled knowingly.

Regina smiled. “That’s when we decided to find Lily and bring her home where she belonged. Emma had already gotten more darker, she killed Cruella and then she and I killed that perverted bastard who used to be Lily’s landlord. “I castrated him, but it was Emma who electroduced him with her bare hands.” She smiled proudly. 

Maleficent laughed. “I would have loved to see that.”

Lily couldn't keep her eyes off Emma.

Emma kissed her wife and pulled her closer. “When I was finally reunited with Lily and introduced her to Regina, I felt like I found myself again. For so long, I was lost but Lily makes me feel whole and complete. You know the saying, home is where the heart is? That is exactly how I feel when I am with Lily.”

“That's how I feel too when I am with you Emma.” Lily smiled.

Emma kissed her deeply before she finished the story. “We came back and on our way home, we realized we just couldn't live without each other anymore, we mated and claimed each other.”

“You certainly did.” Regina winked and chuckled knowingly.

Emma laughed. “Well we came back and finally got Lily reunited with Maleficent much to the horror of the Charmings. We celebrated here and that's when Maleficent here told me that while we were gone to get Lily, she had made some findings on who my real parents were. She and Regina had suspected that there was no way in hell that Snow or Charming could be my parents. I looked nothing like them after all.” She smiled at Ingrid who was grinning. “We discussed all this and then next thing I know, someone else was sitting over there, listening to our conversation while in disguise. Granny was uncomfortable with him because he was clearly a stranger and she had tried to sniff him out, to figure out who he was. I then confronted him and he turned out to be Loki, my father. He told me about what Rumple had done and had confirmed that Ingrid was indeed my mother. He is the one who brought her back so I could be reunited with her. Having her back is the best thing in the world.” She smiled, seeing Ingrid tear up. “I just wanted to make Rumple pay for what he did to our family so I then confronted him and killed him. And I was always meant to be the dark one. Not him. He was already dying because his mortal heart could not handle that much darkness inside him. And since Loki is my father, with him being a dark god of fire, darkness and shifting, I was able to handle it all and so much more. Unfortunately, the Charmings saw the whole thing and they confronted me for doing what I did.” Emma smirked darkly.

Lily smiled. “I wasn't happy with the way they were talking to you. And with that coupled the fact of what they did to me. I just snapped. So the next time you see Snow, don't be surprised when you see what I did to that bitch.”

Elsa and Anna and Kristoff were thoroughly stunned by their story, but it helped to make sense out of a lot of things for them. It explained everything clearly. And it gave them a lot to think about. 

“Wow… That is quite a story you’ve all shared with us. You’ve all been through a lot and it's bound you closer and made your friendships stronger. It's connected you four completely and then brought you and our families together. Now our family is more complete. When we thought we lost Aunt Ingrid, it was just back to Anna and I being the last of our family. But now that's no longer true.” Elsa smiled. “We’ve gained our Aunt back and a new cousin who was already considered family the last time we were here. Having you as our cousin is just an added bonus.” Anna agreed with a smile and nodded at Emma, “Welcome to our family!”

Emma smiled at Elsa, loving it that she had been accepted. She got up and hugged her cousins. “Thank you, Elsa, Anna. That means a lot to me.”


	12. Twelve- Idiots, popcorn, and culminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margarets chooses today of all days to start something at the Diner. Cracking of knuckles ensues. Zelena gets a kick out of the show she's watching. It's just entertainment for her.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 12

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Thought it was a nice touch having Lily explain from her perspective what had happened. Lol

\-------------------------

Ingrid smiled, glad that her nieces had kept an open mind about Emma being the Dark One. “Thank you for sharing your stories with us. I did not know half the things that happened to you Emma. But I am so happy to be here with you all right now. It's good to know how it all started and what brought us all together to this point in our lives.”

Zelena sat down, thinking about everything that happened. She wanted to talk to Regina alone. After hearing everything Emma and Lily and Maleficent had gone through had made her rethink things about the values of family. But a part of her wanted to know exactly why their mother had abandoned her. Zelena was going to be a mother in a couple of months and she didn't know how to be one. Regina was the only family she had left and she wasn't sure she wanted to keep on being angry with her or jealous of her. A part of her wanted to be petty and selfish, but the hormonal side of her was more sensitive. She looked at Emma and Lily and to see Regina and Maleficent, she envied them because they had someone to share their lives with. She looked back at Regina. “Hey sis, do you think we can talk alone sometime today?”

Regina looked over at her sister and sighed. She shared a look with Mal before she answered, “I’ll tell you what, why don’t you come to our place for dinner tonight? We're having a cookout and then we can talk. Just you and me.” She suggested.

Zelena smiled. “You’re inviting me? Are you sure that's a good idea?” She asked.

Regina stared at Zelena. Maleficent noticed Regina had tensed up and turned to glare at Zelena.

Zelena saw the look the dragon was giving her. She simply smiled bigger. “I mean with all the people that will be there, how will I have a chance to talk to you alone sis?” She pointed out.

Regina took a deep breath and smiled. “We will make time to talk. Just be there an hour or two earlier. Will that work for you Greenie?”

Zelena smiled at her younger sister. “Perfectly.” They then told her when it would be a good time to be there.

The Charmings as usual decided at that moment to enter Granny’s to eat there, and this time, had brought a few others there, namely some of the dwarves, one of which was a pretty hungover, Leroy. He’d spent the night in jail and David had let him out once he had sobered enough to get something to eat. Robin Hood was also there with a brooding Hook. Of course the group of people kept sending them dirty looks.

Mary Margaret whispered into Ruby’s ear and sent her over to their table with a message. Ruby looked like she did not want to be put in the middle of their issues, but Mary Margaret insisted.

Ruby walked over and with an apologetic look on her face, spoke up. “Ahem, I'm sorry but um… Mary Margaret is insisting that you all leave. I told her that it was not my call to make and that you are our customers. She's trying to force my hand here…”

Emma smirked darkly. “Oh really? You know you do not need to answer to her anymore Ruby. She's just mad because we’re not letting her get away with what she did to Lily and Maleficent and to Regina. She is madder than hell that I am not on her side.” She stood up and called her out. “Mary Margaret. Do you really wanna get into this right here, right now? Why don't we take this outside since we do not want to harm this place of business. I apologize in advance to you Granny and to you Ruby. That's just in case something does happen.” Her eyes turned black.

Regina had a dark evil smile on her face as she stood up. “I do believe I have some things I would love to say to you, Snow White.”

Lily stood up with Emma. “I am so ready for another round with you bitch.” She sneered.

Maleficent chuckled darkly. “Yes, it is time for another visit since you insist on asking Ruby to kick us out. This time… Mother to mother, you will be at MY mercy.” They stalked towards Mary Margaret who had jumped out of her seat and was backing up. The others tried to defend Mary Margaret. 

Zelena’s jaw dropped at the audacity of Mary Margaret. “Oh I do not want to miss this.” She looked at Ruby. “Got any popcorn? I want a bucket of the stuff.”

Ruby looked at Zelena. “Um…” She wasn't sure if the other redhead was serious until she saw the look in her eyes. “Alright, be right back with your popcorn.” She looked for a clean bucket and did what Zelena asked and then brought the popcorn to her.

Regina flicked her wrist, knocking people away from Mary Margaret. Emma then grabbed Mary Margaret and threw her outside into the street and punched David hard enough to break his nose when he tried to stop her.

Mary Margaret tried to defend herself. “I’m sorry… I didn't mean to…”

Regina scoffed. “Really… You calling your best friend Ruby a liar?”

Maleficent strode up to Mary Margaret. “How does it feel knowing that Emma hates your guts? I love what Lily did to your face. Remember what you did to my baby? How you stole her from me? I begged you. I asked you mother to mother not to do it. Well now here we are, you're going to beg me to show you mercy.”

Regina moved to Snow and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking it back. “Get down on your knees now!” Mary Margaret resisted until Regina kicked her knee and she cried out as she got down on her knees. 

When some people moved to help Mary Margaret, Emma used her magic and froze them in place. They would watch and would not be able to move a muscle to help the Charmings. All they could do was watch and wait helplessly.

Maleficent laughed as Lily brought David out as well and forced him to his knees next to his wife. Emma smiled, loving it that those two were about to get what was coming to them.

Regina used her powers to get the vines to bind Mary Margaret and David so they wouldn't be able to move. The more they struggled, the more the vines squeezed. “Please stop! I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen!”

Maleficent sneered at her. “Nononono you don't get to say you're sorry not when I begged you not to take my baby from me. She had not been born yet, and you called her a monster!”

Lily heard this and laughed. “A monster? Me? I was a baby!”

Emma had never heard this part of the story from Maleficent. She moved closer to her wife. “You’re not a monster. They are for taking you from your mother.” She kissed her.

Mary Margaret snapped out of her weakness and glared at them. “You're a dragon, dragons are monsters!”

Emma laughed then. “I don't care. If she is a monster, you made her that way the moment you separated them. I love this dragon of mine. She is the most beautiful lady in the world and I hope our children will be just like her.”

Lily smiled sensually at Emma. “I love you Emma. I hope our children will be like you too. However they turn out, they will be so beautiful, so precious.” She moved closer to Emma and caressed her abdomen, loving the life growing inside her. She kissed her passionately, wanting nothing more than to take her right here, right now. She was getting very handsy with her right now.

The Charmings looked appalled. “You're pregnant?!”

Maleficent smirked, seeing the look on their faces. “Afraid that more monster dragons will be born in this lovely little town?” She smiled at Regina. “My daughter in law is not the only one who is pregnant. So is Regina.” She purred as she smirked happily as she grabbed Mary Margaret's face roughly, allowing her sharp nails to break the skin.

Regina chuckled darkly. “Don’t worry, we will not kill you yet. We just want to make you both suffer forever. She then moved over to David and smirked as he flinched when she touched his broken nose. She liked it that Emma had broken his nose.

Emma kissed Lily passionately, feeling her need and desire to make love with her grow too strong. Lily moaned as she felt her dragon wanting to come out. Emma felt her start to shift and that turned her on as she began to shift with her. She didn't care if anyone was watching them. It was almost as if everything else faded away as she became a dragon and it was just the two of them right now. They began to make love, thrusting, panting, groaning and growling with pleasure as they began their mating dance. They were not going to stop until they were completely sated.

The Charmings were horrified when they saw what Emma had turned into. They had never seen her shapeshift before.

Maleficent and Regina were amused by the way the Charmings were reacting. Regina kissed Maleficent. “You owe me after this.”

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. “Oh I know I do baby. We will have to take those Charmings hostage and if anyone else objects… This could be fun.”

Anna was shocked by what they were seeing. “I think my eyes are burning.” She rubbed her eyes.

Elsa looked at her sister. “Then don't look. Go back inside with your husband.”

Zelena laughed when she heard what Elsa was saying. “I guess you’re enjoying the show. Want some popcorn?” She offered some to her.


	13. Thirteen- Idiots, a Pinecone, More Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Entertainment, more dark fun, socializing and getting acquainted. Robin is an idiot. The Dark Swan lets her fists of fury fly...

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 13

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. 

\------------------------

Elsa smirked at Zelena. “My little sister is just more in touch with her inner child so that's a bit too much for her to handle.” She took some popcorn, being careful not to touch Zelena.

Zelena noticed what Elsa was doing. “I don't have cooties.” She chuckled as she ate more popcorn. “So… That's not too much for you to handle? I mean clearly Emma is your cousin.”

Elsa smiled. “I'm just more independent. I know what it's like to be on my own and I did that once when I realized people could not handle what I am capable of. And I am sure you do not have cooties.” She smiled and then picked up a fork and held it out in front of her, they clearly saw ice forming. “Sometimes my power is unpredictable. Not too long ago, I accidently turned my whole kingdom into a winter wonderland. For me at least. Except, it was a severe blizzard. My sister almost died because of me. That permanent white streak in her hair is a reminder of what I did.”

Zelena was amazed. “Well color me impressed! And I thought I had issues.” She chuckled. “Seems like your sister loves you enough to forgive you for all that.”

###############

Snow begged them to stop doing what they were doing. “This is immoral!!! Stop!!!! We don't need to see this…”

The dragons paid her no heed as they continued making love. Their hormones had taken over. They panted heavily and came together in a roar of pleasure but they were not done. They slowly shifted back to themselves as they continued for another round. They did not give a damn at all. Lily panted as she gloated at Snow and David. “We do not answer to you.” Soon, they came together a second time.

When they were done and sated for the moment, Emma had a dark smile on her face as she kissed Lily and held her close. She chuckled, looking over at the Charmings. “You deserve everything they have planned for you. Maybe I will join in sometimes but only because I still want you to pay for what you did. For so long, you got away with it. Well not anymore. You made such a big deal about monsters and Villains and you put yourselves above them all. You decided Lily’s fate. That was your first mistake. You took Maleficent’s child away. Maybe she needs to give you a taste of your medicine.”

Maleficent had a truly evil smile on her face when she heard what Emma said. “You know, that's a very good idea. I should take your baby boy away from you and raise him as my son.” She looked at her wife. “We should raise him together while we hold Snow and Charming hostage.”

Regina grinned at this. “That would be so perfect! He will know exactly who his parents are and he will look at them with nothing but shame and contempt.”

Snow begged Maleficent. “You would do that to my child? He’s innocent!!! Please don't do that to him…”

Lily scoffed as she stepped up to Snow and Charming. “Do you hear yourself? Hasn't my mother begged you not to do what you did to me? What makes you any better than us?”

Snow spat. “That's different because you ARE monsters!!!”

Maleficent chuckled darkly as she put her hand around her throat. “Nononono. You need to think on that answer very carefully. You took my baby from me. You used her as a vessel. You put Emma’s darkness inside her. All before she had the chance to hatch. Do you remember how shocked you were when you saw she was a baby? Think about that. If the roles were reversed and someone tried to use your son as a vessel for darkness. How would you feel? Who would the monster be in this story?”

Snow and David paled as it finally hit them.

Maleficent chuckled. “There you go. Now you see why we must punish you and make you feel the pain I experienced. The same pain Emma felt when she realized what you put someone she cared about through. The love of her life. The love of mine. How do you think Regina feels knowing you did this to us? How do any of you feel?! Can you look my daughter in the eye and say it was okay to do that to her just because she is a dragon? Just because she is my daughter? It's okay to be cruel because they are not perfect like you are? Well, you're not anything special. You are no queen. You and Charming are nothing to me.” She spat venomously.

Regina had an evil smile on her face. “For so long, you’ve been nothing but a spoiled brat. You acted like you were the better person because of your supposed heritage. Do you know I hated your father with a deep passion. I never wanted to marry him. I know my mother killed your mother. But that's not on me. I don't care that you killed my mother. That's not the point. I hated you because you had this nasty habit of spying and tattling. You caused the death of someone I cared about. You acted like you were better than I, after I was forced to marry your father. He was a very horrible man. I was still young and innocent. He abused me, raped me and belittled me. I had him killed.” She smirked, when Snow gasped in horror. “I can't even stand you right now. I'm glad your father is dead. I am glad that taste of darkness sparked in me a need to explore that side of me. It made me curious… That even though Rumple trained me, I wanted more. I needed more. That’s how I met Maleficent. She taught me so much more and our relationship grew and then I gave her our Lily. Now here we are… And of course you are the reason why Maleficent suffered and so did Lily. That's unacceptable.” She tore Snow and Charming’s hearts out. She put them away and snarled at them. 

Maleficent smiled darkly when she saw what Regina did. “Damn, I love seeing you do that.” She chuckled. “Shall we put them in their new prison before we get their son?”

Regina laughed. “A splendid plan dear.” They vanished in purple smoke, taking the Charmings with them.

Emma chuckled as she kissed her wife. “That was so much fun. Let's go inside Granny's and eat. Henry’s bus will come soon.” She waved her hand and the people were allowed to move again.

Robin was madder than hell. “You’ve corrupted Regina!” He growled.

Emma laughed. “Me? No I haven't. You just don't like who she really is.”

Lily smiled defiantly, “That's my mom you're talking about. I don't know what she has ever seen in you. But Regina is and has always been who she is. You heard her. She's real about who she is. And I doubt she would think or act any different. I love her the way she is.”

Robin shook his head. “I don't know what spell you or Maleficent put on her but this stops now. I will save the Charmings and everything will be better once you're gone…” He took out his bow and arrow, with the intent to do harm to Lily.

Emma saw red and reacted, she beat him to a bloody pulp, hating the way he talked to her wife. She then dragged him to a vacant room, locking him inside for Maleficent or Regina to handle later. “Nobody speaks that way about you and expects that I would let them get away with it.” She growled.

Lily kissed Emma and pulled her towards Granny’s she loved how protective Emma was. “Let me protect you Emma. You are carrying our babies.” She reminded her.

Zelena noticed they were out of popcorn and saw that Emma and Lily were coming back. “That was quite a show you put on. Let me know when you plan that again and I will make sure refreshments don't run out.”

Emma shook her head and chuckled. “Only you would think that was fun.” She smirked.

“Hey I wasn't the only one enjoying that spectacle. At least I had someone to share popcorn with.” Zelena winked at Elsa.

Lily and Emma shared a look as they joined them. “Elsa really? I never pegged you as the type to enjoy what we did…” Emma was surprised and teased her cousin about it. 

Ingrid shook her head, smiling. She had stayed inside the whole time. Letting her daughter take care of things.

Elsa blushed slightly. “I didn't like hearing what Snow was doing… what she did in the past… That was unforgivable. She deserved what came to her.”

Emma chuckled. “Who knew you had a wicked streak inside you.”

Zelena laughed. “Wicked is something I do very well. I could give you tips Elsa.” She winked flirtatiously.


	14. Fourteen- The Dragon and her Evil Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent have their fun with the Charmings.

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 14

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. More wicked fun ahead. Mal and Regina get to have some fun. Lol

\------------------------

After Maleficent and Regina got the Charmings locked up in the dungeon, they went and got Neal afterwards, using their magic to subdue the blue fairy who was babysitting him. They brought Neal to their home and got to know him better while preparing him a room. They wanted to make sure he would not ever want for anything and that he would be happy there. It helped that Neal knew Regina and liked her, feeling comfortable with her. Regina looked at her wife. “You know, we probably should change his name. I can't believe they would name their son after the man who raped Emma and set her up and put her in prison.

Maleficent was shocked. “They did that?! Do they know what Neal did to Emma?!” She was curious.

Regina was unsure. “I don't really know. I’ll have to ask Emma. But if they did know and they gave him that name… It must be like a knife twisting in Emma’s guts every time she sees him.”

The dragon nodded her head. “If she were my daughter, I would never have put her through something like that. They make me sick. The boy deserves a better name. I'm glad Lily has Emma in her life.”

Regina smiled at her dragon, knowing that Mal had come to care very much for Miss Swan. She then thought of the perfect name for their new son. “What about Ethan? It's a good strong name for him.

“I like it.” Mal grinned as she kissed her deeply. “We may need to put a shield around our home so no one can get to Ethan.”

Regina nodded in agreement. “Blood magic. It's best if we wait until Emma and Lily are here before we do this so Emma can also add her own blood to ours. It's a good thing she isn't related to the Charmings.” She chuckled.

The dragon smiled darkly. “I love the way you think darling. Let's see if either Zelena or Ingrid would be willing to watch Ethan for us while we have some fun with those… Charmings.” She drawled.

The queen laughed. She was looking forward to torturing them. She called Ingrid first, seeing she was available. “Ahh perfect! We will see you soon.” She looked at Mal. “Ingrid is on her way.”

Emma and Lily had just finished eating at Granny’s Diner with Zelena and Elsa when Ingrid informed them that she was on her way to babysit for Ethan who used to be Neal.

Emma beamed when she heard his new name. “Now that is a great name. Tell them I said so won't you mom?” 

“I certainly will.” Ingrid kissed their cheeks on her way out.

Lily chuckled. “Looks like the next step in their plan for revenge is already underway. I look forward to our turn with them later.”

Zelena had a huge grin on her face. “You two need to tell me everything. How did that all start anyway?”

Emma shared a look with Lily and smiled as they began telling the redhead their story. They started with what The Charmings did. By the time they had finished, Zelena had a look on her face. “Now I get it. I don't blame either one of you for wanting to hurt them. If that had happened to me, I would have done the same thing.” She looked at Lily while she rubbed her abdomen. “Had that happened to my baby, I would kill them.”

Lily smiled, “Oh we’re not going to do that anytime soon. We want them to suffer long and hard.” Dragons were known to hold a grudge forever.

Emma chuckled. “That's why when they are done, we will get our turn with them before we go to that cookout tonight.” She eyed Zelena. “I get a feeling you will work things out with Regina. After all, she is your sister.” Emma smiled. “Regina is like a sister to me. So any sister of hers is a sister of mine.”

Lily nodded. “You're not alone anymore.” She was a part of their family. She smiled at her Aunt. “You have us.”

Zelena smiled at them. “Aww you make me feel warm and fuzzy.” She liked feeling like she finally belonged. Maybe Emma would be able to share tips with her since they were both pregnant and Emma had gone through it all before and knew what she would be going through. She had a feeling they would become such good friends.

Ingrid finally arrived to babysit for Ethan. She grinned at the couple. “I’m here. Awww there’s Ethan.” She reached out and took him into her arms.

Maleficent smiled. “You’re good with kids. I'm only sorry you missed out on raising Emma. We know that feeling so very well.”

Ingrid nodded. “I still feel like I have unfinished business but hopefully I will be able to rectify that soon enough. By the way, I saw Emma, she was there when you both called me. She absolutely loves his new name.”

Regina grinned. “I knew she would. She would not want him to bear Neal’s name. Not after what that creep put her through.”

“I don't blame her one bit.” Maleficent was glad they had changed his name. “We’ll be back later, thanks for watching our son.” She winked as she and Regina left in a cloud of smoke.

Mary Margaret and David looked up when they saw that Maleficent and Regina had arrived. Their eyes grew wide when they noticed the two dark women were grinning like two satisfied cats who had eaten canaries. “What have you done?”

Maleficent gloated. “We have your boy now. It was just way too easy to subdue your blue fairy.” She smirked.

“Please don't hurt our baby! Don't hurt Neal!” They begged.

Regina chuckled darkly. “Neal? We changed his name. He’s Ethan now. Which reminds me… Whatever possessed you to name him Neal in the first place?”

Mary Margaret looked at her nemesis. “Because Neal is Emma’s first love.”

Regina scoffed. “That's what you believe? Just what did Emma tell you about Neal?”

Mary Margaret looked away. “Well he gave her Henry. Since you didn't know who his father was, I figured he should be named after him.”

“Now that's truly twisted!” Maleficent glared at them. “It's no wonder Emma hated his name! That just makes no damn sense. Naming your son after the one responsible for Emma going to jail and getting knocked up when she was still a teenager. He used her, lied to her, made her believe he was a good guy and then runs away to leave Emma alone, pregnant and in prison for a crime he committed! You're fucking sick in the head for believing he was her first love!!!” The dragon scoffed. “I guarantee you, the moment he set her up and she realized it, Emma hated that bastard with everything she had inside her.”

Regina smiled at how protective her wife had gotten of Emma. “That’s exactly why we changed his name to Ethan so she wouldn't have to be constantly reminded of the man who made her life hell. And guess what? Emma was truly thrilled when she heard his new name. Maybe we should make Emma and Lily his new godmothers.”

“I love that idea of yours.” Mal grinned as she kissed her wife passionately as she caressed her abdomen.

The Charmings looked away, not wanting to see their open display of affection with each other.

Regina saw that and smirked evilly as with a wave of her hand, she forced them to watch and not to close their eyes. She was going to make them suffer through it. They were not going to rest until they were satisfied. The Evil Queen and Maleficent used their magic to bring a bed there and they began to make love over and over again. Emma and Lily had their fun earlier. Now it was their turn.

Mary Margaret had a grimace on her face as much as she didn't want to watch it, there was nothing she could do about it. “I don't want to watch this porn! Please Stop!” She tried to call out to her husband. “David please tell them to stop!” She continued struggling against the magic forcing them to watch this immoral spectacle.

Maleficent laughed throatily as Regina chuckled darkly when they noticed that David wasn't protesting as much as his wife was.


	15. Fifteen- The Conclusion... Tbc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion. The Charmings realize they were in the wrong. The Dragons and their families have won. To be continued in the sequel...
> 
> A/N: I have been posting more completed and updated stories on here so I will be able to focus on my incomplete stories and start posting newer chapters. Thank you for your patience. I know this was a pretty dark story, but I needed to add more variety to my stories lol. More fun stories and chapters will be on the way soon, keep your eyes peeled and enjoy!!!

Scales and Hearts  
Chapter 15

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

Zelena grinned at Emma and Lily. “Making them suffer works for me. You're right, death is a mercy they cannot afford,” She agreed.

Elsa nodded. “Only if they have a good enough reason to do that. And from what I heard… I don't blame any of you for wanting to punish them. Emma is my cousin. She didn't deserve to have to be put through any of that and neither did Lily or her parents. It makes me so mad that Aunt Ingrid was also going through a hard life even with her parents and sisters. But at least her sister forgave her. I know what it's like to be shunned and feared for being different. Anna has had a very sheltered life so she hasn't had the same experiences we all have shared.”

Emma winked at her cousin. “That's why you are very protective of your sister. She's very lucky to have you in her corner just like I am.” She then shared a look with Lily and kissed her.

Elsa grinned at the two lovebirds. “I just hope to be as happily in love as the two of you are, someday.” Her sister had someone in her life just as her cousin Emma did too. She was happy for them. But she hoped to be able to find someone she could be herself with, without having to worry about hurting her loved ones. She looked down at her hands, deep in thought.

Emma could see what her cousin was thinking about. “All you need is to find someone who has just as much magic as you do, and you will be just fine. Maybe you already found someone and just don't even realize it.” Her eyes had a knowing glint to them.

Lily grinned in agreement with her wife. “Let her figure her way around here. She’ll get it soon enough.” She stood up and helped her wife up. “I think it's time for us to pay a visit to the Charmings.” 

Emma laughed as she joined her wife. “Yeah, let's go. Besides I need to tell your parents about that forest boy.” She had a wicked look on her face. “See you later girls.” She winked as she and Lily left in a dark cloud of smoke.

Zelena had a smirk on her face as she turned to look at Elsa. “Well, my sister invited me to her place for dinner tonight. Would you like to join me?”

Elsa gave a start. “Are you asking me out?” 

The redhead grinned. “What do you think? Are you going to give me a chance?” She had a wicked smile on her face when she saw the platinum blonde blush in response.

Mary Margaret screeched at David when he didn't make the effort to put a stop to the madness happening with the dragon and the evil queen. “DAVID!!! Do something!!!”

David’s head finally turned slightly as he tried to look at his wife, a look of stupor on his face. “Huh? Snow? You're hurting my ears.” His wife scoffed and rolled her eyes. She stamped her foot furiously and tightened her lips pointedly.

“David I swear if you…” The petite woman started.

Maleficent laughed. “Oh darling, if your husband is enjoying himself…”

Regina snickered, burying her head into Mal’s chest before she threw her head back and laughed. “Trouble in paradise already?” She smirked. They continued, bringing each other to climax again and again until they were completely satisfied. When they were done, they got dressed magically and Regina got into Snow’s face. “As long as we have your hearts in our possession, you will suffer for your crimes against us, against Lily and Emma and Ingrid.”

Maleficent continued where her wife left off. “Ethan will know exactly what you’ve done. You will get no mercy from us.”

Emma and Lily arrived, hearing what Maleficent said. Emma smirked darkly. “Well what did you expect? When Maleficent begged you for mercy, you had a choice to make and it was the wrong one. NOW you’re at her mercy. How does it feel?”

Lily gave the Charmings an ice cold look as she stepped forward. “You stole me from my mother. You're the reason why my life was cursed. I'm so glad I have Emma back in my life. You and Rumplestiltskin stole Emma from Ingrid. It's so ironic.” She sneered. “You thought you got away with what you did to us. My parents may have told Emma all about your crimes against us. And you already loved Emma as if she was yours for so long.” She laughed triumphantly. “But the truth of the matter is… I stole Emma’s heart a long time ago. The fact is, the moment you threw Emma away, you lost her. You still lost her the moment you stole me from my parents. Our paths crossed when we were kids. Karma is a bitch isn't it? You stole me, I was sent through a portal. At the same time, you put Emma through a portal less than a hour after you gave birth to her. And then what? We ended up in the same world, same town.” She smirked. “We found our way to each other. I guess you can say I stole her from you.” She licked her lip, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Emma laughed as she moved closer to Lily, feeling Lily wrap her arms around her and place a hand on her abdomen. “You sure did Lily. And I'm glad you did. Fate brought us together and now we're the karma biting their asses.”

Lily laughed, feeling deliciously wicked as she kissed her wife deeply and passionately. “You said it well, Emma.” She murmured, her eyes dark with desire and with pure love for Emma and their family. She looked back at the Charmings and continued. “It's real funny you know? How when Emma left to get me back into her life, you still believed she was your daughter. Even when Emma was so pissed off at you for what you did to me. I knew while I was knocking her up with my dragon seed, that she never ever belonged to you.” She smirked darkly as she kissed her wife passionately.

Emma chuckled knowingly kissing her back just as passionately. “And now we're a family. I want a big family with you. Henry already adores you as much as he adores Regina and I. He’s looking forward to being a big brother and to getting to know you and Mal even better.”

“Oh yes.” Lily grinned as she continued caressing Emma’s small baby bump which was now visible. “I want that too so very much.”

Regina chuckled. “I suppose I played a hand in the Charmings putting Emma into our daughter’s path. They freaked out, thinking I was going to hurt Emma. But that was never my true plan. It's a good thing circumstances brought the girls together. If it was not for Emma, Lily wouldn't be here with us.” She looked at the Charmings and smiled evilly. “We win.”

Maleficent had a dark smile on her face as she kissed Regina. “Yes, we win darling.” She loved what Lily and Emma had said to the Charmings.

The Charmings had their heads bowed in defeat, resigned to what fate had in store for them. Their actions had led them to their defeat. There was no way out for them.

Emma smiled at Mal and Regina. “Speaking of which, Robin and I had a confrontation earlier. He’s still convinced that Lily and Mal has somehow put you under a spell, Regina. He was going to hurt Lily. I beat him to a bloody pulp and left him in a room locked for you two to deal with him,”

Regina shared a look with her wife and then back at Emma. “He wanted to hurt my daughter? Oh hell no. Don't worry, we'll deal with him once and for all. I'm going to give him hell and then I might feed him to Mal.” She had a dark look in her eyes. “Thanks Em-ma for looking out for our girl.” She smiled, feeling proud of them as she hugged them tightly. “See you at home soon. We're definitely going to have a good barbeque.” She winked. 

Maleficent chuckled, “Oh yes, chow time.” She smirked as she hugged Lily and kissed her cheek before doing the same to Emma. “Thanks for pulverizing him for me darling. That will make my meal nice and juicy. We’ll save a piece or two for you two to eat later.” She winked before she and Regina left in a dark cloud. 

Emma and Lily laughed as they left together and began to make preparations for their cook out. Zelena came with Elsa, bringing in two covered dishes while Ingrid came with Anna and Kristoff. Zelena had her chance to have a talk with Regina after she returned with Maleficent. They mended their differences and Regina explained Cora’s actions to her sister. Ruby stopped by with Granny and they brought Belle with them, having also been invited. They interacted with everyone. Henry had fun with some of his friends and they played games outside. Maleficent pulled Emma and Lily with her to another area and they ate together, the barbequed dinner they'd been promised, making plans for when Emma would need to give birth in dragon form. Maleficent explained what was to be expected and Emma took her advice to heart. Ingrid joined in the conversation later, wanting to talk about what else they needed for the babies. Ingrid smiled, explaining that since they were goddesses, they could do things comfortably in any form they ever chose to be in. Emma and Lily were truly intrigued by everything they were learning and couldn't wait to try some things together. Regina joined them, bringing Zelena and Elsa with her and they had a good time, talking and getting to know each other as a family. Zelena had Roland with her, having taken him under her wing. He thought of her as his second mother so it worked out just fine. Ingrid taught Elsa how to make ice cream as they served dessert to everyone.

To be continued...


End file.
